Feelings by Poetry
by XyBulmaXy
Summary: COMPLETE! Charlie is 16, 12 when he entered the factory Plot by shipandtravel. CharlieWonka mild fluffy slash. Charlie is having strong feelings, will Wonka accept them or push him away? Sequel in the works..
1. School Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers.

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, shadehawk2000 for fixing my grammar! **

Summary: Charlie is 16 (my story Charlie was 12 when he entered the Factory) and he is doing a report in his English class. This plot bunny is Charlie reads a love poem and his feelings. Plot bunny was by shipandtravel on wonkaslash in live journal.

* * *

Chapter 1: Regular School Day

The room was buzzing with excitement when Charlie came in for his final class of the day. Mrs. Lilyflower was currently writing essay notes on the blackboard as Charlie took his seat near the middle of the room. Today was a frustrating ordeal, mainly due to the fact that it was one week before Valentine's Day. His current thoughts were still lingering upon the overtime that Mr. Wonka and he had devoted to the chocolate factory over the past few weeks.

Charlie moved his hand to his face and gently rubbed his tired eyes, his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell signaling the beginning of class. Cursing himself for daydreaming, Charlie glanced up slowly, trying to concentrate on his teacher as she stood at the front of the classroom.

Mrs. Lilyflower didn't spend much time on her attendance; since every desk in the class had a child in it she skipped that formality. Within five minutes, she finished her task of attendance and started to prepare for her lecture on their reports. She approached the board and underlined the due date, February 15th.

"For your special holiday report, I would like everyone to choose between these two famous poets." She then handed out their assignment sheets with instructions and author choices underlined. "Your next chapter in your English text will start to explain the concept of poetry and how better to understand it," explained Mrs. Lilyflower.

The sound of pens on paper was audible all around the room while the students wrote down the names of _Steven Curtis Chapman_ and _Elizabeth Barrett Browning_ for their assignment. Charlie had just finished jotting the names down, when the teacher replaced them with the names of the two poems.

"The report must be one page long and thoroughly explain the reason you choose that particular authors poetry as opposed to the other. However, I am only supplying the title and author; it is up to you to read the poem that you wish to do your report on. The allotted week should give you enough time to find the poems and choose the one you feel strongest about." stated the middle aged teacher. She then wrote on the chalk board: _"How do I love thee"_ and _"I will be here"_ on the board.

The class was dismissed a few minutes after everyone finished coping down the last bit of information on their holiday report, Charlie hardly ever stayed after school during these busy times at the factory, however without the resources there, he would have to use the school's library to make a copy of both poems before heading home.

Charlie tried not to spend too much time in the library; he didn't want to worry Mr. Wonka or his family by staying after too long with no word on his whereabouts. Since Charlie had agreed to take over the factory for Mr. Wonka, he mainly used his remaining free time inventing when he wasn't studying to learn how to run the factory. In the past four years, things have been going perfectly with the factory, and Mr. Wonka was still his eccentric childlike self.

Charlie ran his hand though his hair, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss. His feelings were starting to make him feel uncomfortable, maybe it was just a part of growing up or maybe stress from his new factory responsibilities? Sighing gently, he put aside his thoughts and copied down the two poems into his English notebook.

_**How Do I Love Thee?**_

_**By: Elizabeth Barrett Browning**_

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints,--I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose, _

_I shall but love thee better after death._

_**I Will Be There**_

_**By Steven Curtis Chapman**_

_If in the morning when you wake,_

_If the sun does not appear,_

_I will be here._

_If in the dark we lose sight of love,_

_Hold my hand and have no fear,_

_I will be here._

_I will be here,_

_When you feel like being quiet,_

_When you need to speak your mind I will listen._

_Through the winning, losing, and trying we'll be together,_

_And I will be here._

_If in the morning when you wake,_

_If the future is unclear,_

_I will be here._

_As sure as seasons were made for change,_

_Our lifetimes were made for years,_

_I will be here._

Looking over them, while he was getting ready to leave the library, Charlie's thoughts went back to his feelings about Mr. Wonka. Maybe his feelings were something deeper than he originally thought them to be. Sighing softly, he left the school and headed to the factory that Charlie now called home.

TBC...

* * *

Like? Hate? Please do tell Reviews are greatly welcomed and Helps me keep writing.

A/N: Thank you PhantomSnape…Without you I probably would not have tried to write again.


	2. Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers.

_**Chapter beta by shadehawk2000** _

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Greetings 

The breeze was blowing softly, the afternoon warmth that the sun was providing becoming slightly chilly. Charlie pulled his small winter coat around his upper body, his dark hair moving in waves as he passed a few children on the street. The years before the factory had affected his growth, yet with a few years time after he slowly gained a few inches and soft tone due all the hours working within the factory walls.

He wasn't going to shut himself off from the world like his mentor did, mainly due to the fact he wanted to finish his basic education. Pausing just for a bit as he came to another group of small children, Charlie remembered when he too had been that small. Technically, he was still a child in the law's eyes, but with the responsibilities he dealt with everyday inside the factory, Charlie seemed so much older than he really was.

The children's laugher faded away from Charlie's ears as he continued his walk to his home. He always remembered to bring some extra chocolate or some other type of candy with him to school. He always loved the happiness that the candy brought to the children, things like a simple smile or laugh from the other children made all the difference. In his eyes, all children weren't rotten like the four others he had spent that one magical day with four years ago, and he did his best to keep them happy.

Charlie entered the chocolaty smelling factory, heading towards the large chocolate room where the rest of his family was living now. His parents took a great liking to the room. His mother did her very best to keep the old house in good shape while his father had decided to keep his job at the toothpaste plant. They didn't need the extra money, but it kept him busy and informed of the outside world, as time was easy to lose track of in the wondrous factory. His grandparents were doing better, but still, old age was catching up with them and he knew he wanted to at least finish high school before they passed along onto their next greatest adventure after this life.

Smiles and hugs washed over him when he stepped into his childhood home; he took off his winter coat and placed it on the hanger. Charlie was wearing a slightly different version of Mr. Wonka's velvety outfit, which was a deep blue color rather than purple. It was more like a business suit jacket without the tails, and the slacks fit loosely around his bottom half. The vest under the jacket was a slightly lighter shade of blue and his shirt was a soft, sugary, and white. He hardly ever wore his matching blue gloves out in public, just when he was inventing or spending the day in the factory.

"How was you day Charlie?" asked his parents once he had sat down at the table. Charlie glances around the room with a small smile on his face,

"The day went good, most of the teachers slacked off today but in English I have to write a small report on a poem for the holiday," stated Charlie getting up from his seat to help his mother with her chores.

"That's okay dear, don't worry yourself, I can finish these," his mom pressed, as she stopped him and sat him in his chair.

Charlie sat near his grandparent's bed, slowly his mind wandered and he started to chat about his day and explained the assignment that would be taking up most of his time. This was his usual routine; it started a year after his family had moved into the factory. His new room was in the factory so he easily reached in case he was needed at any time during the day or night.

His father came though the door, taking Charlie out of his thoughts and brings him back to reality. Charlie jumped up to greet his father with a hug, Charlie's father was grinning like he always was when he came home. With the new arrangements, Mr. Bucket was always happy to see his son, since he rarely ever had any other time to do so, except for the small dinner each night.

"Charlie, your mom and I might be going out in a few days for a small vacation retreat for Valentine's Day. Already talked it over with Mr. Wonka, and not to worry he said the Oompa Loompas can take care of the grandparents," his father said, resting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"That's great dad, I'm glad that mom and you can finally get chance to enjoy yourselves," beamed Charlie while giving his father a huge hug.

"I better be heading out, id like to do some inventing work before I start thinking about my school report," Charlie sighed, gathering himself Charlie left, leaving his coat with his family.

"Well dear, don't let work become too much, you've still got school to worry about," his mother smiled at her son while handing him a small snack that consisted of a sandwich and an apple.

"If you can't make it to dinner tonight, let us know and we will send it up to your room," said his mother, he hardly ever missed dinner but now with high school getting tougher his homework sometimes took him hours to complete.

"Don't worry mum, I will," smiling he said his goodbyes to his father and grandparents.

Charlie exited his childhood home with a big smile on his face, his parents deserved a time away from everything. Breathing in the deep scent of chocolate that filled the air in the room, he was in his brightest mood of the day. His heart seemed lighter; he was going to head to the inventing room before heading to his room. Mr. Wonka was always there before dinner working on new items and testing them with the help of the Oompa Loompas.

He reached the glass elevator door, when his stomach felt like it had butterflies fluttering around. When Charlie was at the library, those poems seem to speak out about what he was feeling. However, was not sure how much until he got around being able to devote time into his report.

Ever since he was a little kid, Charlie had always looked up to Mr. Wonka as a mentor and someone that understands what candy meant to a child. Willy Wonka was a person with a mysterious past and childish behavior; he could make you smile when you are feeling down. Fixing his backpack and straightening his suit, Charlie stepped into the glass elevator with a thoughtful sigh.

'He makes life better and more rewarding to live in when I am in his company I'm always so happy. For that, I will make his life better and show him just how right he was to pick me as his heir,' Charlie smiled cheerfully and pushed the inventing room button.

TBC...

* * *

Like? Hate? Let me know…Please Review! It helps me write more... 


	3. Inventing Room

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers.

_**Beta by shadehawk2000**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Inventing Room 

The elevator jerked to life as Charlie pulled his backpack off his shoulders and laid it onto the floor. He Bent down on one knee, he pulled out his blue gloves and slipped them on while passing over Fudge Mountain. Oompa Loompas smiled up at the elevator and waved as he passed them at lightning speed.

Charlie didn't have to wait long to reach the inventing room, leaving his backpack on the elevator floor, He stepped out of the small glass box as the doors opened, the room was cluttered with machines and chemistry sets. Glancing over to his right, Mr. Wonka was kneeing down to conduct his daily report with the main Oompa Loompa in charge of the testing staff.

He noticed that Mr. Wonka had a huge grin on his face, his violet eyes sparkled and gleamed at the progress that a few of their inventions had made. Charlie's heart and stomach flittered quickly at the display of emotions; Charlie could view his mentor's emotions when thought no one was watching him. He took a few steps, alerting his mentor to his presence with the tapping of his polished shoes.

"Charlie! Glad you're here, progress is going splendid!" stated Mr. Wonka as he turned around and straightened himself up with his cane. His mask slowly started to take over, a habit hard to break as he had been using it to hide his entire life. However, Charlie's presence was a soothing one and over the years his new found family had begun to change the way he looked at the world.

Charlie greeted his mentor with a delighted smile on his face, he walking over to him and glanced at the machine he was standing at. He was used to his greetings being shown in expressions, unlike his family, his mentor wasn't comfortable with hugging or any sort of contact.

"What invention are we working on today, sir?" asked Charlie politely, even with his mentor being a close friend; he would always treat him with respect that he was brought up to use.

"Well, my dear boy, I fixed the hair toffee today. Going to work on the chewing gum now," said Mr. Wonka as he slowly looked over the ingredients of the three course dinner meal gum.

Charlie chuckled a little, still all this time after Violet's mishap with the gum; it was still not working out right. They figured out how to stop the person from blowing up into a blueberry; however, it still turned the chewer's body violet color.

He could tell regardless of everything his mentor said, Mr. Wonka was getting frustrated with this invention. Charlie looked up from the list to see Mr. Wonka frowning a little at him, and his heart sank slowly at the feeling of his mentor upset at him.

Bringing his attention back to the project, Charlie tried to forget what just happened and pressed his feelings aside to work along with the now quiet mentor. Every once and while he would sneak a glance at him, Mr. Wonka was working with a confused and stressful look. Sighing a little, he ran his hand though his hair tiredly, their progress was going rather slow tonight.

Mr. Wonka has been going though a lot of stress on this project for a while. It was a big change for him because he had never really had been blocked on a thought before. Hearing Charlie's chuckle made all this time on this project worth being with someone that understands him. However, he frowned, not sure what he was feeling and not sure if he liked not knowing his own feelings.

Breaking out of these thoughts, Mr. Wonka replaced his frown with a small grin and caught the attention of his protégée. Giving a small gesture to take a break, they went around the room checking on the other projects. His life seemed brighter these past few years than when he was all alone in the factory with only his Oompa Loompas for company.

Moving his attention away from Charlie, he kept his feelings in check, knowing any flaw in the fabric can rip the most dependable cloth into pieces. Their bond of friendship to him meant days working in the factory exploring new possibilities of candies. A friendship to him was the best gift that Charlie could give him, and he didn't want to just break it apart over something he wasn't sure of.

"My dear boy, look at how much time has gone by, we will finish this tomorrow," stated Mr. Wonka while looking at an imaginary watch on his hand. Charlie smiled at his childish behavior.

"I'm sure, Sir, that we will soon be able to crack the system on the gum," said Charlie giving a hopeful smile, while pulling off his gloves. Mr. Wonka gave a reassuring smile while moving, his cane tapping on the floor towards the elevator.

Mr. Wonka and Charlie stepped into the elevator. Mr. Wonka pressed the button for the floor with their private rooms, Charlie reached out and put his gloves in his backpack and placed it over his shoulders. The short ride in the elevator was quiet, and both of them hesitated on starting a conversation. Even though no one talked about anything, the atmosphere was a cheerful tone with the pair just enjoying each other's company.

The glass elevator came to a soft stop, and the doors opened up to a small hallway. The hallway had simple white walls and narrow passage leading down to two doors. Mr. Wonka stepped out of the elevator first and headed down to the first door, which was his room and a few feet farther down was Charlie's room. Charlie followed his mentor quietly down the hall, coming to a halt when they reached Wonka's door.

"I'll see you at dinner, Charlie?" asked Mr. Wonka almost quietly enough that he wasn't sure that he wanted the answer.

"I'm sorry, Sir, may have to eat in my room tonight because of my school work," explained Charlie with a frown.

"Well, my dear boy, then I'll let the family know," Mr. Wonka sadly stated, he opened his door and quickly went inside, Not glancing back at Charlie, he didn't want to show how sad and disappointed he was that he was going to miss other dinner with the boy.

Glancing at the now closed door, Charlie let out the breath that he had been holding in. His heart seemed heavier with the reaction; sadly he walked a few feet over to his door his shoes tapping on the floor the whole way. Stopping in front of his door, he moved his head to the left hoping that maybe his mentor would come back out. Waiting for a minute or two, he opened the door to his private room.

Charlie never really locked his room like Mr. Wonka does, with only him and a few select Oompa Loompas carrying a key to his room. Still after these years, his mentor had to have some control over what he does without changing the way he lived. Laughing silently, remembering one of the reasons, to help protect against the creatures that lived in Loompaland.

Glancing one last time at Mr. Wonka's door, Charlie pushed the aching to the back of his mind. Adjusting his backpack on his shoulders, he slowly took his attention away from the door and walked into his room. With the soft click of his door closing, Charlie laid down his backpack and pressed his back against the door leaning on it.

'I promise to make it up to him, I will find a way to show him what exactly how I am feeling,' Charlie thought as he slid down the wall, sitting on the floor with his knees on his chest.

'I swear by Valentine's Day, my hard work will pay off and it will be a holiday that he will never forget,' he thought with a smile, he laid his forehead on his knees.

TBC...

* * *

Like? Hate? Let me know – Please Review! It helps me write more... 

_I tried fix it and take out Wonka's point of view…but every time I tried it didn't turn out good….so my beta just fixed the grammar…._


	4. Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers.

_Beta by shadehawk2000 Thanks for the encourgement from Idol Hands and PetPetAngel_

_Responses to Reviews can be found at www. livejournal. com/users/xybulmaxy/2148. html (take way spaces)_

_A/N: Bare with me on Wonka OOC…Something at the end is from him…I tried my best to act like him…I am not a good Depp/Wonka _

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble Begins 

Bringing his head up from his knees, Charlie slowly got up and walked away from the door heading over to his small living room area. Taking off his overcoat and shoes, he sat down in the chair closest to the electric fire and started to eat his small dinner. Getting up slowly, he tiredly walked over to his bedroom and decided to retire for the night.

Charlie changed from his work attire into his favorite sleeping clothes. The pants were made of a very soft silk, with a gold tinted stripe down the sides. The color was a light shade of gray, with little stars running down in the front and a couple of very cute little Cs scattered all over them. His loose muscle shirt was also made of the same silk as the pants, and the color was a slightly darker gray. There were no special designs on the shirt, just only his last name stitched with golden thread on the right hand side.

Determined to work on his report later, Charlie lay down in his small yet comfortable bed and snuggled into the blankets. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a light dreamless sleep with his mouth slightly open and soft snore escaping his lips. Several hours later, Charlie woke to an Oompa Loompa tugging on his blankets. Groggily wiping his eyes, Charlie moved over to the side of the bed and hops down to hear what the matter is.

The Oompa Loompa told Charlie that the gum making machine was acting up again and it needed to be fixed before it caused any harm to the other candy machines. Giving out a silent sigh, Charlie dismissed the Oompa Loompa and started gathering himself up for another tiring day. He was already used to the shorten sleep, which was still better than the all niters he had pulled before.

Keeping his slippers on, Charlie put on a reddish blue cotton robe over his sleeping gown and slowly crept into the hall. Walking towards the glass elevator, Charlie tightened his robe around his body and debated on checking up on Mr. Wonka. Deciding against it, Charlie reached the elevator and proceeded towards the inventing room. The ride seemed longer than it truly was, many of the rooms he passed were currently shut down for the night and all was quiet.

The elevator came to a soft stop, Charlie walked out as the doors opened and quickly made his way to the gum machine. Surprisingly, Mr. Wonka was no where in the room, he was also very confused that the Oompa Loompas had came to him first rather than their original employer.

Sure they were friendly to his family, yet sometimes they could be so outrageous that their songs and gestures seemed practiced. His family was always kind to the small workers, and he was polite and helpful even when working on new ideas, Charlie worked on the machine with thoughts running though his mind at nonstop. He glanced around not finding any Oompa Loompa they had left him alone to work out the problem with the machine. Yawning into the back of his hand, Charlie slid away from under the machine and sat up against it.

Many of these problems seem to be happening, Charlie glanced at the well lit room, it had no windows or anything showing the outside world, it was hard to tell what time it was as he couldn't glance at the clock. The first time he had gotten to his new living quarters, he had asked for a small window, the Oompa Loompas however refused his request and began to hold grudges against him.

He didn't blame the staff in the inventing room though; Charlie was ashamed to say that one of his inventions didn't turn out so good and hurt a few of them. Last week, he had just finished a product in his corner of the inventing room which he tried to keep well hidden from Mr. Wonka. He made a deal with the staff, not to alert or tell on his findings to his mentor, because he wanted to show him a great deal. However, with the progress that happened last week, he was surprised no one told, but the mysterious glares that they gave him were a little scary.

Charlie woke suddenly with someone gently shaking his shoulder; he wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep on the floor. Smiling at Mr. Wonka, he got up from his position to stretch. However, his smile faded away when he got a better look at his mentor. Wonka's eyes had seemed to lose their sparkle and small bags under them showed Charlie that he had too much on his mind to sleep.

Moving over to Wonka, Charlie noticed that he was leaning heavily on his cane supporting his tired figure. Something was wrong, he looked so sad differing from last night when they were saying goodbye before retiring to their rooms. Charlie watched Mr. Wonka turn to view the gum machine and he was shocked to see that the machine he fixed hours ago was in worse condition than before.

Charlie's face went to a pale white, he gripped onto a table to keep himself from falling, and his legs seemed to not hold his weight anymore. 'This couldn't be possible,' Charlie thought secretly scared of the way his mentor looked. Mr. Wonka wasn't paying attention to him but Charlie knew he was upset. He heard soft snickering behind him. His stomach dropped and his heart felt like it were being stabbed with tons of tiny needles, Charlie winced every time he heard Mr. Wonka take a step to examine the trashed machine.

He didn't know what to do, his legs wouldn't move from the spot near the main chemistry set. As Charlie was about ready to explain what had happened, an Oompa Loompa grabbed his pant leg bring his attention away from his mentor. They gestured him away from the room, towards the glass elevator as he could see the others trying to calm Wonka down.

Charlie entered the elevator against his will, and left the tantrum Wonka alone with the staff as he was taken to the Chocolate room. He didn't know what to do; nothing could explain what happened to the machine and the Oompa Loompas made him look like the guilty party. They didn't even let him speak to Wonka, how they could do this to him? Charlie smacked his hand onto the elevator wall with full fury; they had no right just because one experiment was not correct.

He slid down the wall, controlling the emotions that were stirring within him at the moment. Sighing deeply, he never was a person who got overworked on silly things but this could ruin everything he ever worked for in his entire life. Willing back the tears forming in his eyes, Charlie gathered himself up and headed towards his home.

Entering the house, Charlie was greeted with the chaos of his parents still getting ready, and putting on the final touches before leaving. Smiling sweetly, he was glad they where leaving for while; however, with what was currently happening he wanted to be alone for some thinking time.

"Let me get that mum," Charlie started, as he helped his mother with the finishing touches of her packing.

"Your father and I will be leaving in a little bit dear, everything been set," his mum replied as they sat down at the small table.

His father set everything on the table ready for breakfast to spend little family time before they left for the week. His family didn't seem nervous at all, but they didn't witness what happen in the inventing room.

"Charlie? Is everything alright," his mum asked with her voice full of concern.

"I'm okay mum, just stressed," he replied, he never felt right letting his parents worry about him anymore. It wasn't a good thing for his parents to always concern themselves with his small problems.

Finishing breakfast, Charlie and his parents walked out into the main court yard, light snow covered the ground. Exiting the gates, he hugged both of his parents and they deposited their bags into the taxi. They entered the taxi, and as the car drove away he silently waved them goodbye.

Charlie made it back to the chocolate room; the Oompa Loompa staff was safely taking care of his grandparents, while his parents were going to be gone. Taking one last glance, Charlie boarded the elevator and headed towards his private room. Moving slowly towards his door, he paused at Wonka's door lifting his fisted hand to knock on the door. He paused a brief moment before his knuckles touched the door; Charlie decided against it and moved quickly to his door.

When he got to his door, there was a pale brown parchment pined in the middle of the door with his name scribbled in elegant handwriting. His pulse started to quicken as he took the parchment and unrolled it. Charlie started to read:

_Oompa Loompas currently working in the Inventing Room brought something to my attention last night. When I came down to check, you were laying by a complete destroyed Gum Machine. Also using to the secret lab, which you did not ask permission to do also caused harm to my staff and possible irreparable destruction of the room._

Charlie could feel the tears coming to his eyes; blinking them away he entered his room to finish reading his letter in private. His heart was killing him, feeling a bit dizzy Charlie collapsed into his chair near the electric fire. He was riddled with many emotions, his skin became pale and his hands became clammy with sweat. It was now or never, so Charlie finished the note:

_Because of this, I currently leave it up to you to fix the damage and clear out your lab until I see it fit for you to have one again. Once everything is fixed, you may find me to explain your actions, since I am not your p...p... you know; no contact until then. Your childish rushing off this morning shows me you're not ready to do things yourself. If I have need of you, a parchment similar to this will be on your door._

_Mr. Willy Wonka_

Everything was crashing down around him, nothing in the world was as bad as his mentor upset and disappointed in him. Sure when he was younger, children in his class were mean to him due to the fact he was poor, but that's how children are. Being brought up to respect others, Charlie always put them before him in everything.

'I have to get out of here so i can think clearly, i need to get away from everything in this factory,' Charlie thought sadly, laying down the note.

Gathering his possessions, he freshened up with a short shower and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and soft blue hooded sweatshirt. His old snow boots were worn out on the sides, but he didn't care, he had not wanted to be recognized on the street with his Wonka business suit that he always put on for school. Grabbing his wallet, Charlie placed it in his back pocket and readied himself for a few hours outside the factory.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 4 is complete! Working on Chapter 5 right now. It should be finished by the end of next week or sooner. _

Like? Hate? Please do tell, Reviews are greatly welcomed and helps me keep on writing!


	5. Day Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower and Josh Valentine and his goons. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers.

_**Special Thanks for helping with a few things in this chapter from PhantomSnape, PetPetAngel, and IDOL HANDS…Without your help, I wouldn't have this chapter out so soon.**_

_PS. My Beta ShadeHawk2000 didn't have time to proofread my chapter so I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes._

_A/N: Chapter 5 Yay! Out earlier than I planned. Thank you all for who reviewed! And happy to pass the 30 mark. Maybe by the time I get the story done, I'll have up to 50 reviews on fanfiction . net site. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Charlie's Day Out 

Respecting his mentor's feelings, Charlie leaves a simple note saying he would be out for a few hours before beginning the work in the inventing room on his door. Even though he was internally hurting inside by his mentor's tantrum, Wonka's rules were put for a reason to secure the safety of the factory and the workers. Running his hand though his hair, it was hard to invent in front of Wonka without feeling a little intimidated by his mentor. Even hurt a lot more when he failed in front of him, Charlie loved candy but he cared more about being accepted.

Charlie moves though the factory at a steady pace, his boots making soft thuds on the floor of the long hallway. He was practically running towards the exit of the factory, almost tripping on the red carpet near the door. Catching his breath, Charlie's hair is blown into his face, when he steps outside. Making his way towards the gate, Charlie never noticed a shadow in the window clenching onto a note with violet eyes narrowed at him.

Charlie walked down the snow covered street; many of the town's citizens were out shopping or just admiring the weather. Not many people noticed the young protégée of Mr. Wonka; he kindly put up a smile and ducked out anyone wanting to talk to him. Moving his blue hood over his head, he takes his old paper route around the town. Charlie stopped and leaned on a lamp post, he watched as a group of children gathered at the park.

Ever since Wonka moved his home into the factory, the city took the land and made it into a park. Moving away from the lamp post, Charlie makes his way towards an old arcade that he used to visit when he was a child. Never really having money to play the games, he normally just watched other children have their time at it. Giggling gleefully, he wanted to feel like a kid again that had no problems in the world.

Charlie played every game that was in the arcade, and he even played a few ticket games while leaving the tickets for children that wanted prizes. Smiling brightly, he makes his way out of the arcade and continues his walk under the cloudless sky. Glancing at his watch, he was currently out of the factory for about two hours.

Making a few more stops in the town's stores, he even bought some new clothes for him to wear to school and the factory. Making a special stop at a rental store, Charlie still hoping on making a perfect day out of Valentine's Day, he reserves the cutest little outfit. Practically skipping down the street to his next stop, Charlie calms himself and enters a specialty jewelry making store.

Calmly looking at the selection, he notices a small portion with the gorgeous gem that was violet. Meeting up with the person in charge, Charlie puts in an order for specially made jewelry. Shaking hands with the jewelry maker to confirm the deal, he leaves the small store and heads down the street to a quiet café.

Walking into a small café, Charlie sits at one of the tables and waits for a waitress to come over. Looking over the menu, Charlie tells his order to the worker with a small smile. A few moments pass, the waitress brings his drink while he waits for his food. Taking a small slip, he looks out the window and watches everyone pass busy with their tasks.

About 10 minutes, the waitress brings his club sandwich with chips to his table, and he takes his attention away from the window to begin eating. Hearing soft snickering, Charlie's attention was brought away from his finished plate by a group of teens of his age. The sharp tug in his heart brought back the feelings that he missed out on a normal childhood.

'_All I really had was a loving family, and stories of my hero that I have never seen until that faithful day_,' Charlie thought back when he would wait at the gates every day just daydreaming. '_I must give up my dreams of being normal; take part in his crazy world. Candy is what he idolizes and that has never failed him once, yet why can't he see that I idolize him more than a chocolatier?_'

Paying for his meal, Charlie walks out of the café and away from the crowed street to head towards the small library. 'With the way the machine looked this morning, I will be needing books to help me better understand how to fix it,' Charlie thought, 'Also, gather some on science may help me alter the gum so it doesn't turn people fat and blue.'

Charlie spent a lot of time in the small library, the current books that he needed were so hard to find. Massaging his temples, Charlie could feel a headache coming on by the time he left the library. With the books under his right arm, Charlie starts his long journey to the factory.

The sun was setting slowly in the sky, making some of the street lamps turn giving the crowds with small shadows on the ground. The light from the sun setting was a reddish mixture in the sky above almost like northern lights. Charlie waited and watched the sun set for a few seconds before heading on his away again.

Turning the corner, Charlie walked right into a group of teens and falling flat on his butt. His bags feel next to him, while his books landed towards the group. Looking up from his spot, he got a good look at the group of three teens and started to dread running into them.

The library books were picked up by the tallest boy of the group; he had medium length black hair and small muscular built of a soccer player. Charlie recognized him immediately as his old bully from school named Josh Valentine. Charlie started to get up from the ground, while Josh's two other buddies just pushed him back down and laughed.

Charlie frowned, he didn't have to put up with this at school due to the fact he was the protégée of Mr. Wonka, yet he still noticed the glares and outcast nature of the school body towards him. But this was the first time, he ever ran into anyone from his school when he ventured out.

"So shrimp, why such ugly street rat, like you out of your precious factory without your ridiculous clothes that you wear to school?" smirked Josh at him, while his two goons pulled Charlie up and held him in place. Charlie started to struggle in their grips; two against one wasn't good odds, when they were in better shape than he was.

"It is no concern of yours of where and how I spend my days," spat Charlie, not in the mood for this kind of treatment today. Rage was building deep down inside of him after the events of a few days. He struggled with the two goons even more almost breaking free until one hit him painfully on the back of the head. Charlie slumped a little, his vision blurred while his body went little limp to their hold.

Josh throws the books on the ground at Charlie's feet, and punches him in the face leaving a bruise and a bloody lip. "You will always be weird and an outcast to us, no poor beggar deserves what you got, and wouldn't surprise us at all, if the factory goes under when you take over!" Josh stated, making Charlie remember why he came out of the factory.

His eyes started to burn, as he tried to hold back his tears not wanting to show weakness in front of his old tormenters. He truly felt alone at the moment, with his parents gone the reality of isolation in the world and no one came to help from these goons showed a world that he didn't want to be in.

Josh did his final assault on Charlie by punching him in the stomach, his goons let go of Charlie, the small teen hunched over gasping for air. As the group of teens left, one of the two that was holding him pushed him to the ground and he twisted his ankle from the fall. Tears fell from his eyes; he had no more will power to hold them in anymore, as he moved his aching body off the ground.

Placing his palm on the side of the wall, he kept his balance for a few seconds waiting for the aching in his ankle to calm. Slowly moving down, Charlie picks up his bags and books, and then moving his hood back over his head covering most of his face. Drying his tears on his sleeve, Charlie limps slowly towards the factory.

All the street lamps were on now; it was darker than normal due to the clouds covering most of the sky. The streets were deserted except for the nightly workers that cleaned the streets.

'_Maybe their right? I did mess up really bad this morning, childish when I should have explained myself to Mr. Wonka_,' Charlie thought gloomily, his breathing was slow and short intakes.

It took him longer to get to the factory with the limp in his leg; pain in his whole body was making it harder for him to focus. Entering the factory, the first thing he was greeted with was a very angry Mr. Wonka. Charlie couldn't hide back the surprised expression that was on his face; thankfully his hood didn't his whole face show except for his lips.

Grateful for stopping, Charlie was relieved a little that Mr. Wonka didn't see his limp but the pain in his ankle was throbbing by the way he was standing. Sweat was dripping on his face, the heat bothered him but afraid to remove his hood to reveal his weaken form. Shifting on his good leg, Charlie glanced under his hood at Mr. Wonka; he could hear his mentor's gloves crackling as he gripped his cane.

"Do you know what time it is, Charlie?" Mr. Wonka asked, his shoes scuffled on the red carpet making his way over to Charlie's form at the door.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I lost track of time," his head looking down at the floor, he spoke the answer quietly.

"Really should speak up, I can't understand you, when you mumble," stated Mr. Wonka in his annoyed voice. Charlie flinched a little, he opened his mouth to give a better answer, but Mr. Wonka spoke again.

"Out after the curfew, having me worry about you, when you said you would be back in a few hours!" Wonka said trying to calm himself down.

Charlie's pulse quicken as he tried to walk away from Mr. Wonka without limping. The heat of the factory gotten the best of him, when he walked passed, he lowered his hood. Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, when he heard Wonka clear his throat.

"Making the same heist getaway like this morning? I was worried and you're not going to tell me anything, just leave me standing here," Wonka demanded to Charlie's back.

Charlie could feel the tears falling down his face, when he turned to his childhood hero. His vision was blurred, as he looked at the shocked face of Wonka, his cut on his lip was stinging from his tears. Mr. Wonka's expression was of worry and shame, as he got a better look at the boy. Dread flushed over Wonka's body, making a motion to walk over to him, Charlie held up his hand to stop him.

"Why should I say anything, you wouldn't believe me anyways, ask the Oompa Loompas I will not bother you with my problems right now!" Charlie bitterly replied, everything he was holding in just exploded into the statement. Doing his best to turn around, Charlie leaves a stunned and confused Wonka in the entrance hall. Taking the elevator, he finally gets into his private room exhausted.

Making his way towards his bedroom, while dropping his bags on the floor, Charlie slowly takes off his ragged clothes and cleans his wounds. With his remaining strength, he puts on a fresh pair of boxer shorts and pajama pants. Slowly getting into his bed, Charlie drifts off into a restless sleep.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 6 should hopefully be out by end of this week! I already have a few points that I want to write into the chapter written down. hides behind her boyfriend Please don't kill me about the bullies beating up Charlie..._

_Like? Hate? Please do tell, Reviews are greatly wanted and helps me better my ideas and keeps me writing this story._


	6. Mysterious Day Off

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers. Also Do Not own the two songs in this chapter, they belong to Simple Plan and Blues Traveler

_PS. My Beta ShadeHawk2000 didn't have time to proofread my chapter so I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes._

_A/N: Finally Chapter 6 is done! I am so sorry I took a long time with this one. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! Over 40 reviews! I am so happy! Thanks again and Reviews are greatly welcomed!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Mysterious Day Off

Charlie woke up with the aching pain all over his body, moving his head slowly to glance at the clock. Bright red numbers confirm that the time was currently 10am, groaning a little his body stiff from oversleeping. Shifting in the bed, he moves his body to sit up and glances around the room. His foggy mind becomes clearer, he sighs deeply remembering what happen last night. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he currently regretted snapping at Wonka; pushing his thoughts aside he gets his morning shower.

The swelling of his cheek and lip went down since last night, moving around his bathroom, dressing in a casual pair of sweatpants and white t-shirt. Opening his old bag under the sink, he takes out something to cover the bruise on his face. Looking gloomily in the mirror, he covered up the mark and only thing that showed something happen last night was the cut on his lower lip.

Entering his living room, a lustrous smell entered his senses; sitting on his coffee table was a small breakfast and a note. He didn't normally eat breakfast in his room, however with his parents gone and not wanting to exit the room, it seemed like a small blessing. Putting the note aside for later, Charlie begins to eat his small meal starting with the pancakes first and finishes with the sausages.

Leaving the plates on the table, Charlie grabs the note and reenters his bedroom to gather a few things for the day. Sitting on the bed, Charlie opens the note that was made of the same parchment as before.

_Do to the events of last night; it concerns me greatly about your current state. I request that you have the day off, I require the Inventing room today. Hopefully when you are in a better state of mind, we can discuss what happen. And your completion to fix the gum machine from yesterday._

_Mr. Willy Wonka_

Sighing with relief, he couldn't take working in the factory today with his bitterness and rage still deep down inside of him. Afraid of snapping at Wonka again, Charlie laid the note on his stand and moved his dirty clothes in the hamper. Grabbing his school supplies and books, he moves into the living room noticing that the dishes were already taken out of his room.

Laying his things down, he walks over to his small radio and turns it on to his favorite station. He rarely listens to it unless he was stressing about work, hardly ever in the inventing room because it took away Wonka's construction. Only time there was music when the Oompa Loompas would be around Charlie's room and hear a song that they liked to sing.

For about an hour, Charlie tried to focus on studying to fix the machine and making the gum worthy for selling. It was just as hard as he tried everything the past few days kept creeping into his thoughts and turning his attention away. Also many of his notes on the gum were in his private lab, that he currently didn't have access into it anymore. With Wonka being in the room all day without wanting to be bothered there was no way to complete his research.

Getting up from his spot, Charlie turns his radio up louder to try and drown out his thoughts. Moving around his room, Charlie gathers his small bottle of special drink that helps him relax after a bad day. Moving back to his living room, he pours a tall glass of strawberry kiwi punch, this drink wasn't alcoholic but gave a small buzz effect.

_Finally I figured out,  
__But it took a long long time.  
__Now there's a turn about  
__Maybe cause I'm tryin'  
_

Charlie propped his feet up on his couch, laying down staring at the ceiling above his head. Maybe he shouldn't cross this line, because now with everything it will be hard to turn around. He didn't start the private lab until a year or so after he started working near Wonka, but he wanted to try and help without failure.

_There's been times. (I'm so confused)  
__Down my road (but it leads to you)  
__I just can't turn and walk away.  
_

Moving onto his side, he pulls out a small pocket watch, it was half gold and silver with a small C on the top. His eyes glaze over slightly remembering the day he received it from Mr. Wonka for completing his first candy with him. Everyone was so proud that day; his family had a small party in the chocolate room. That path of achievement was for the both of them, but in the real world, it showed that Mr. Wonka was teaching his heir.

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
__Wonder if I'll always be with you  
__Words can't say it,  
__I can't do, enough to prove  
__Its all for you.  
_

Getting up suddenly, Charlie throws one of his couch pillows at the wall frustrated with his feelings. Walking over to his desk, he lifts up a small picture frame of his family, him and Mr. Wonka. His family was always an anchor for him when he was younger, yet now not even they could help. Setting the picture down, Charlie rubs his eyes trying to get rid of the tears.

'_My family can not live forever, they will leave me one day and I'll be alone with only with Mr. Wonka at my side. Yet even though they are still here, I can't confess how I feel about my chocolate man. My actions can not express how I feel, yet I will still try to break through his barrier. I want to prove to him that everything is for him and no one else'_ Charlie thought.

_And I thought I'd seen it all  
__Cause it's been a long long time.  
__Oh but I'll trip and fall  
__Wonder if I'm a live  
__There's been times (I'm so confused)  
__Down my road (but it leads to you)  
__Just can't turn and walk away.  
_

Sitting back down, Charlie puts his head in his hands gently listening to the song. It was so weird how music can show what you truly feel in a time of your life. Failure was a given fact that Charlie accepted along time ago, with many of his inventions not making past the inventing stage.

His life was on a tight schedule, never really the time to notice the small things in the world that helps a person feel alive. Every possible outcome in this factory always leads to Mr. Wonka, which sometimes was a weird way to be confused. '_How can I make my own mistakes and miracles with candy when every road leads to him?_' Charlie thinking quietly at the songs words.

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you,  
__Wonder if I'll always be with you.  
__Words can't say it,  
__I can't do, enough to prove,  
__Its all for you.  
_

'_Technically I don't know what I see in him, but my heart truly wants something more from him than a parental figure._' Charlie finished his glass and pours other one.

'_Fate can be so mean, who can tell maybe he will outlive me, wonder what would happen if I suddenly left. I been trying to prove my worth to him for 4 years now, and all I get in return is Oompa Loompa staff in the Inventing room mad at me!_' Charlie thought bitterly the drink causing him to think unclearly.

_Rain comes pouring down...  
__Falling from blue skies.  
__Words without a sound  
__Coming from your eyes.  
_

'_I've never seen Mr. Wonka emotional about anything to bring sadness into his facial features. Yet, I can't be as strong as him because I showed him my weakness in my unspoken words,' _sadness filled thought ran though his mind.

_Finally I figured out,  
__But it took a long long time  
__Oh now there's a turn about  
__Maybe cause I'm tryin'.  
__There's been times (I'm so confused)  
__Down my road (and it leads to you)  
__Just can't turn and walk away...  
_

He staggered a little searching for other bottle to drown out his emotions, his body was buzzing but his thoughts were still filled with depressing images. Charlie frowned at himself in the mirror; his once bright eyes were depressing pools of his own confused thoughts. In his buzzed state of mind, he runs his hand along his reflection's cheek thinking it were Wonka he was showing his feelings too.

'_No turning back! I can't walk away from my plans to show you I am worthy of your respect and cross that line,_' Charlie loud plea to himself as the reflection stared back at him.

_Its hard to see what is I see in you  
__Wonder if I'll always be with you  
__Words can't say it  
__I can't do enough to prove  
__Its all for you  
_

Charlie staggered into his bedroom, almost knocking over everything in sight. The song was still playing in the background, but Charlie's buzzed state wasn't paying attention to anything. Falling into his bed, he clumsily wraps the covers around his body, forgetting the second bottle half gone on the living room floor. Slowly falling in a short buzzed nap, Charlie can only hear one last thought in his mind before drifting into a blacken sleep.

_Well it's hard to say what it is I see in you  
__Wonder if I'll always be with you.  
__Words can't say it,  
__I can't do, enough to prove  
__Its all for you  
_

'_I will prove it, I will cross that line!'_

**------C/W C/W C/W C/W C/W C/W-------**

A silent Oompa Loompa crept out of Charlie's room, turning off the radio after listening to a few songs. Grinning like a nut, he leaves the room to complete his plan to help out his young master. Going through the factory, he calls for all the Oompa Loompas currently working without drawing the suspicions of the chocolate master.

Many of the Oompa Loompa were arguing with the Inventing room staff on how they treated the younger master. The Oompa Loompas explained how they were hurting each of their master's feelings and the factory. After the big argument and working out a better plan, the Oompa Loompa that came from Charlie's room taught all the others a song.

After their little meeting, the Inventing room staff left with heavy hearts for how they treated their young master. All the Oompa Loompas were getting into their positions, while the Inventing staff went into the room with a confused and frustrated Wonka trying to work on candy ideas.

Mumbling could be heard all through out the room, as Wonka was wearing out the floor with all his walking. Getting up their courage, the Inventing room staff blocked off Wonka's path, the confused man looked at the group when the leader started signing in their language.

The staff told Wonka on how Charlie gotten the idea to have his own lab, and everything was going fine until one of his inventions had gotten a few of them hurt. Giving the sadden expressions, the Oompa Loompas were terribly sorry on how they treated him and they were the ones to destroy the machine. The leader also commented on that the new improvements for the machine would be a great deal of help on fixing the gum, and Charlie was currently trying to find a way.

Wonka was bubbling up with anger for the first time towards his staff; his eyes glinted dangerously at the staff. The Oompa Loompas slowly moved away from him, never seeing this side of their chocolate master before. Wonka's eyes lost their gleam, as he frowned at the staff not wanting to believe they would do such a thing. Wonka signed to the workers on how disappointed he was and needed to plan to make it up to Charlie. The sinking guilt feeling hit Wonka like a ton of bricks, not being able to calm, he dismissed the group to get back to work thinking about last night.

The Oompa Loompas took their places in the Inventing room, as one of them went to set the signal that they relayed the truth to the chocolate master. Wonka looked around trying to work, when the Oompa Loompas started the beat for their song.

_I woke up it was 7  
__I waited till 11  
__Just to figure out that no one would call  
__I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
__What's another night all alone?  
__When your spending everyday on your own  
__And here it goes  
_

Wonka started to get annoyed a little bit by his staff, first they confess about the incident with Charlie and now they are singing. Twisting his hand around his cane, Wonka turned his attention away from the staff and started to work on his projects. The factory was silent and peaceful in most parts, except for the Inventing room. He had to focus on what was currently important, he done it before alone and now he has to do it again. '_But Charlie was never alone, he always had his family and friends at the school, I can't be there for him all the time_,' Wonka thought.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
__I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
__Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
__Having more fun than me  
__Tonight...  
_

Wonka stops everything he was doing; his thoughts were getting the better of him and couldn't focus on the task. Everything couldn't take his mind of how he treated Charlie the past few days. '_Sure our friendship has changed over the years, yet my life was always alone, why can't I accept that Charlie wants a life outside the factory_,' guilty thought, as he paced listening to the Oompa Loompas.

'_Maybe I am putting to much pressure on him, I don't know what he goes through when I am not in the public eye like he is everyday_,' Wonka sighed at the thought. His eyes flashed mysteriously, Wonka hurried out of the room and headed towards the Television room. Looking around at the path he is taking, the Oompa Loompas in every room seem to follow him.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
__Staring at these 4 walls again  
__I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
__Everyone's got somewhere to go  
__And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes  
_

"He tries to please everyone, even when his own happiness can be taken away." Wonka mumbles as he walks on his journey.

'_Candy has always been my dream and reality, but how can I help him if I don't know what type of person he wants me to be?_' Wonka questions Charlie's life.

Finally making into the television room, Wonka is able to sit in the small chair that usually has an Oompa Loompa watching television. Setting his cane beside him, he grabs the small remote and starts to flip through the channels. Landing on the Discovery Channel, Wonka sees a small documentary on Chameleons.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
__I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
__Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
__Having more fun than me  
_

'_Something must be happening outside this factory, he's been like this for little over 4 months already! It must be a nightmare, the way he was so beating up last night, I must find out what happen even if I have to do it myself._' Wonka thought while watching the documentary.

'_Or maybe he just wants to have some fun with children his own age? But with everything in the factory, there is no time for anything other than his homework and working, barely any time for having fun_,' Wonka sighed.

_What the hell is wrong with me?  
__Don't fit in with anybody  
__How did this happen to me?  
__Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
__And every night is the worst night ever _

_I'm just a kid repeat x5 _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
__I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
__Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
__Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

"That's it! Prefect! Only way to find out how Charlie really feels about his life and feelings towards is to observe him in the outside world." Wonka jumped up from the chair, beaming a huge smile.

"This documentary gave me a wonderful idea for spying candy; all I have to do is prefect a candy that makes the eater become invisible and blend into the area," Wonka mumbled as he grabbed his cane, and headed towards the Inventing room.

"This way, I can watch my dear Charlie, giving me an idea on how he truly feels," Wonka locks himself in the room still mumbling.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
__I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
__Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
__Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
__Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
__Having more fun than me tonight_

Wonka spends the rest of the day trying to get the candy just right for the next day, the Oompa Loompas were very happy to help him test out the candy. Even when he was in an inventing block, the staff put in their knowledge of their old science that they used in their old country. At the end, Wonka and the staff left the room with higher hopes, everything was working out fine with their plan.

"With the holiday, it will be easy to leave and he will never notice the difference," Wonka reasoned with his emotions, as he calculated a fake urgent business trip.

Messing with his new candy in his pocket, Wonka takes the glass elevator to the floor with their private rooms. '_Everything will go back to normal; I miss the cheerful work area and my dear Charlie's company for inventing. If living in the outside world is a nightmare for him, but he wants some fun, I can't really deny it to him_,' Wonka thought.

'_I miss the special time we had working on projects, I don't want to be jealous but I am_,' Wonka thought sadly, making a small stop at Charlie's door with a note, he heads into his room with a small click of a lock.

_I'm all alone tonight  
__Nobody cares tonight  
__Cause I'm just a kid tonight  
_

**-------C/W C/W C/W C/W C/W C/W--------**

Charlie rolled over with a splinting headache, gathering all his strength to make it to the bathroom. He started the bath water, and brought the towels near the tub for when he got out. Dropping some cinnamon and apple salt cubes, Charlie got into the not too hot water sighing in content. Washing with blueberry ocean soap, Charlie uses strawberry shampoo and conditioner for his silky hair.

Getting out of the bath, he dries off and puts on one of the outfits he bought yesterday. The pants were a soft brown, loosely fitting around the legs and gently fitting near the waist. The shirt was a tanner white sleeveless, with a paw print on the front right side with a small white tiger in the back.

Walking out of the bathroom, Charlie gathers all his things together and sets them aside for the upcoming day at school. Putting his bag near the door, Charlie puts in some hair crème to tame some of his frizzy of his hair. It wasn't long enough to put into a ponytail yet, but he was working on it. '_Hehe, maybe If I can't wait, I can try some hair toffee_,' he thought.

The sweet smell of his cologne mixed with his bath, made him smell that he could be eaten with all the favorable things he used. Finishing with the last of his morning routine in his room, Charlie grabs his book bag and leaves his room. Closing the door, he notices a note from Mr. Wonka.

His heart and pulse started to go steadier; shifting his bag on his shoulders he opens the note and starts to read it.

_Due to the holiday, I received an important call to leave the factory for a few days. With this, the inventing room is all yours until I can get back. If you need any help, the Oompa Loompas can help you as much as they can._

Charlie cringed at the letter a little; he wasn't on the good side of the Oompa Loompas right now. However, his heart dropped more heavy to hear he was going to be even more alone now. Sighing deeply, Charlie finishes reading the note:

_I shall be back on the day before the holiday, and hopefully then we can put everything back to normal and work like partners again. Until then, good luck with the inventing room._

_Mr. Willy Wonka_

Charlie folds the note into his pocket of his pants, turning around he looks at Wonka's door. Rubbing his eyes a little, he gets a joyful feeling in his stomach with the praise he gave for the inventing room.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wonka I'll show you what I can do when you come back. But right now, with everyone leaving me, I truly feel alone in this world," Charlie said to himself as he walked to the elevator. Charlie glimpse at Wonka's door again, something caught his eye, but nothing was there. Shrugging the feeling off, Charlie leaves in the elevator to visit his grandparents before school.

* * *

Like? Hate? Please do tell Reviews help me write better and not abandon the story on Frustrated days...

_A/N: Chapter 7 will hopefully be out by the end of Next Weekend._


	7. Back To School

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower, Kelly, and Josh & Goons. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers. I

_PS. My Beta ShadeHawk2000 didn't have time to proofread my chapter so I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes._

_A/N: Finally Chapter 7 is done! Thank you for all who reviewed! I am so happy it has passed 50 reviews! Also…HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Crimson Passion who is turning 14 on Sept 8th. I hope I have a good chapter for you; I tried my best to get it just the way I wanted and get it out on time. Next Chapter will take me longer, I currently have a Job interview Tomorrow morning so if I get this job, my free time may be cut._

* * *

Chapter 7: Back to School

Charlie left the elevator, shifting the bag on his shoulders; he enters the chocolate room heading down the small hill towards his childhood home. Opening the door, Charlie gives a smile to his grandparents as he enters the house. Laying his bag down, Charlie walks over to his grandparent's bed and hugs them all before sitting on the middle edge.

"Good Morning how is everyone?" Charlie asked his grandparents with a smile.

"Very good, now its time for breakfast before you leave," Grandpa Joe said, as an Oompa Loompa brought in large tray of food.

Charlie and his grandparents ate happily, while Grandpa Joe was telling stories about his childhood. Charlie helped the Oompa Loompa with the remaining plates with a real smile on his face. Charlie gathered his coat and gave his grandparents one last hug before exiting the house.

Calling for an Oompa Loompa, a fresh strong scent of cherry and mint lingered in the air. Charlie looked around for the source, nothing was found when the Oompa Loompa came up to him with his sort of candy. Thanking the worker, Charlie heads out of the chocolate room and into the entrance hall. The familiar scent of cherry and mint seemed to follow him, turning around quickly there was no one behind him.

Shaking off the feeling, Charlie heads outside the doors into the mid cold air with the sun gently warming his body. The snow that was on the ground a few days ago was already melted into the earth making it seem it rained for days. Moving his hair from his face, Charlie exits the gates and heads down the sidewalk towards his school. A small town like this only had one place for all levels of schooling.

Making his way through the crowd of early morning workers, Charlie makes his way towards the school's grounds. Glancing at the two buildings, one was for the smaller children when the other is for middle to high school students. The smaller children looked at him and smiled; Charlie smiled back at them and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a piece of candy for each of them, hearing thanks and giggles, Charlie moved to his favorite place on his side of the school grounds.

Having some time before homeroom started, Charlie pulls out a small book and begins to read under the gleam of the sun's rays. Trying to ignore the looks and snickers of Josh and his gang of goons, Charlie closed his book hearing them tell most of the older students that were outside about the events of this weekend.

"Just what I need right now, more trouble in school," Charlie mumbled, while moving to leave his spot. Looking around suddenly, the scent lingered again around him as he heard something very familiar.

"Never face your trouble alone," sounded like a guilty Wonka talking to him. He was startled enough to drop his bag onto the ground. Looking around, he found no one that looked like Wonka near him, even though a lot of students looked at him oddly.

"Holy buckets, I must be lonely if my mind is making me hear Wonka's silky voice," Charlie said with a small shudder at his forbidden thoughts, shaking off the feeling he picks up his bag.

Charlie headed towards his homeroom; he looked around at all the student body knowing that Josh was already making rumors about him. Sitting in the back of the room, Charlie tried to drown out the whispers by resting his head in his arms on the desk.

"Don't listen to them," Charlie's now voice around him said, he welcomed it due to his loneness away from the world. Charlie lifted his head, the ghostly voice couldn't be from a person because he couldn't see or feel the breathing in his ear. So technically he dubbed the voice and called it "Ghost".

Homeroom ended with the sound of a bell, no one left the classroom unless they had to gather their books that they forgot. The student body didn't start switching classrooms until next year in the upper grades, so Charlie stayed in one room. Mrs. Lilyflower stood in front of the room, Charlie didn't know many teachers but she was the nicest one of them all except for her homework.

Charlie took out his math book and paper, the class wasn't starting anything new just going over some material on equations. Even though he was semi good with math, he worked with harder material like science for his inventing. The class worked on a refresher sheet for the whole period, and with the Ghost helping him with some of the problems.

The bell rang for the ten minute break between the classes; Charlie put his book away and looked outside the window. He didn't normally go out of the room, except for lunch and restroom breaks. Coming out of his gaze, a girl a bit taller than he was came up to him. Her name was Kelly Smithson, the co-caption of the cheerleading squad. She was very pretty, considering her long flowing brown hair and her face was shape like a porcelain doll.

"Hmm, Charlie are you going to the Valentine Party at the school? If so, would you like to be my date?" Kelly asked with a grin. She flashed him her pearly white teeth with another smile.

'_I am not going, because I planned the day for Wonka, but I don't want to be rude or anything'_ Charlie thought with a frown.

"Is it okay that I think about it today and get back with you before our English class?" Charlie asked with his fake smile plastered on his face.

She just nodded and went back with her group of cheerleading friends. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't seem like it was any thing good towards him. His smile soon faded away, as a frown was shown on his face while moving through his book bag to take out his science book.

"Maybe they are just trying to be your friend?" his Ghost whispered in his ear.

"I don't think so; I was just trying to be nice on considering however I have other plans for that day which I don't want to be ruin." Charlie said to his conscience.

Science went very slow for Charlie, just like math it was a refresher course due to the fact the school wouldn't be open for Valentine Day this year. Half way through the class, his ghost made a comment on squirrels and Charlie couldn't hold back a laugh. His teacher looked at him sternly, and motion for him to be quiet as the whole class snickered at him.

He slumped into his seat trying to disappear from the reality of his classroom; Charlie blush a little and stuck his nose in his science book. Mostly all his morning classes went rather slow after that happen in science, and he couldn't get away from the stares of his peers. Word of what happen with Josh went though the school like wild fire and even when he walked the hall for a restroom break, he could hear everyone talking about it.

Charlie exited the room to head towards his locker, depositing his books and gently moving his hand over his candy wrappers he placed on the inside wall. Charlie gathers his last two books for the last classes after lunch. Moving his way through the hall, Charlie sits by himself at a small table in the lunch room. He took comfort into the scent of mixture of cherry and mint that lingered around him today.

After finishing his lunch, Charlie heads over to where Kelly and her friends were sitting for lunch. They just giggled at him; Kelly smiled at him and nodded in his direction. Clearing his throat, Charlie shifted his bag on his shoulder and glanced nervously at her.

"I have to decline your offer; I am already busy and will not be attending anything at the school." Charlie stated to her with his voice shaking a little, he was never good at talking to his peers.

"Okay, have fun," Kelly said over her giggling friends, Charlie put up a small smile and turned around to leave.

He got a few tables away from the group of girls, when out of no where a foot came out from under a table and tripped him. Catching himself on the table, Charlie moved around to glare at one of Josh's goons. Blush heated his cheeks, Charlie got up and turned to go but Josh blocked his way.

"Taking my advice to heart shrimp?" Josh smirked at him as he scanned Charlie. "No weird and stupid clothes for you today or did they get lost in **_Wonka's_** factory?"

Charlie didn't know what to say to him, his face went white with anger towards Josh and he could hear his ghost growling at the boy. Charlie couldn't believe Josh would be provoke him on school grounds, his mouth open and closed at the statement on trying what to say.

"You're wrong about what you are saying; trying to get me on school grounds is a new low even for you!" Charlie angrily exclaimed, his heart panged with dread and sorrow on the actual thought that the factory technically wasn't his nor was Wonka. Tears started to show in Charlie's eyes, as he turned his attention away from Josh to see the whole lunchroom was watching them.

"I am not the low one here wimp, I am just telling you the truth, I don't see your name on any of the candy," Josh snickered the reply as Charlie could hear the students snicker and whisper about him.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Charlie couldn't hold it back and screamed at Josh and the students; he looked blindly to see a teacher or two coming towards them. Charlie roughly pushed his way through the crowd; he headed towards his locker and gathered his books.

Looking at his locker door, Charlie puts his hand on the candy wrappers to smooth his emotions that was currently going through his mind. Leaning his head on the door, he could almost still smell the chocolate that use to be in the candy. Sniffing slightly, Charlie leaves his locker and enters an empty classroom due to the fact class doesn't start for other twenty minutes.

"I can't take this anymore, I use to be able too however that's when I had my parents to comfort or Wonka's goofy grin. But they are not there for me; I need to grow up maybe?" Charlie whispered to his ghost, feeling guilty about the event.

"It's alright, like I said before don't listen to them, they don't know what goes on behind the walls." The ghost was trying to comfort the boy. Charlie slowly put a smile on his face but then frowns again. Taking his seat in the back of the room, Charlie lays out his books and rests his head on them.

"No, it is not alright, after everything that happen between him and me, I really starting to feel that maybe Josh is right…I truly do not have any stake in anything to do with the factory." Charlie said closing his wearily eyes and smelling deeply the scent of cherry and mint.

"Listen to me, sweet boy, you need to give him a chance maybe he is just like you and doesn't know how to show his true feelings to you," the ghost gently said in his ear, Charlie shivered at the tone.

"I must think that, I will be able to give him a chance, I can't break down like this," Charlie smiled at the thought of Valentine's Day that was coming around. He still needed to gather his presents and get the factory ready for that day.

"Yes, do that and everything will be fine," Charlie could sense a smile from his ghost to express happiness.

"I am so happy that my inner voice sounds so cutely like Wonka's, it makes me feel a lot more safer even when he and my family are away," Charlie's voice started to get softer as his finished. His eyes flittered closed, as he felt like taking a small nap before his class started.

"Sleep well, my dear boy, I'll watch over you until then," Charlie didn't hear the softness and caring voice of Wonka's, because he was already in a deep dream.

_------Dream------_

Charlie wonders through the halls of the factory, he was looking for Wonka but couldn't find him anywhere. Searching in every room he came too, the factory was so silent that it didn't even seem that the machinery was working. Starting to get scared, Charlie begins to run down the corridor, the doors seem to stop coming. Stopping to catch his breath, he noticed that the hallway disappeared and showed him a small red door.

The room had walls painted with an odd shade of gray; a flash of light blinded him for a minute. Charlie rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, once again looking at the room a figure stood in the middle of the room. He moved closer into the room, recognizing the figure as Wonka, Charlie placed a smile on his lips. However, his smile turned upside down as when get started to get closer, Wonka backed up slowly away from him.

"What's wrong, did I do something?" Charlie asked hastily as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Wonka didn't answer; he just looked at Charlie with no expression on his ivory pale face. Charlie moved closer but Wonka still moved backwards away from his reach, frustrated Charlie moved quickly and grabbed onto Wonka's coat. Wonka expression changed into a frighten one from the contact that Charlie was giving, this frighten Charlie yet he kept his hold on the jacket.

"Please talk to me, tell me why you are scared of me," Charlie shouted without realizing it, Wonka just looked at him with a frown.

Wonka didn't say anything except just look at Charlie with his violet eyes, shaken by this Charlie gripped Wonka's coat even more. Moving his head up, Charlie threw all his morals away and went to kiss Wonka's lips hoping it was as sweet as his scent. However, before Charlie could put his lips on Wonka's silky ones, he was pulled away from Wonka with great force.

"No!" Charlie desirably tried to get back to Wonka, but something kept pulling him away from the stunned man.

_----------End Dream------------_

"Wake up," something was whispering in his ear, Charlie moved up sharply banging his head against a small board that was in the back of the room.

"No, don't leave me," Charlie shouted only loud enough to disturb the class in the current lesson that was about to start on their History class.

"Mr. Bucket, would you please pay attention in my class and not fall asleep doing my lessons," Mrs. Lilyflower explained in her forceful voice, she only used when the class was misbehaving. When the teacher went back to the blackboard, the class snickered and whispered at Charlie's misfortune.

Charlie's cheeks went a deep red, trying to keep his attention on the teacher than the stares he was getting from the class. History was the worst subject for him right now, because everything the teacher said in her teaching tone was making want to go back to sleep. Thinking about his dream, Charlie was deeply concerned on what it meant. '_Are my feelings for him, currently scaring him into a lonely bubble without his presence? But none of his feelings were shown on his face until I grabbed his coat at end or it might have been when I tried to kiss his sweet lips_,' Charlie thought about his dream.

"Are you alright?" his ghost whispered into his ear, Charlie brought out of his thinking started to rub the back of his head a little.

"Yes, just little shaken up with my dream, nothing important," Charlie lied to his ghost, jumping slightly when the bell rang for the time between classes. He hurried to gather his books and rushed out of the room, he headed towards his locker. Putting his books in the locker, Charlie grabs his notebook and coat for the last class of the day.

"One more class, then I can go home and work on my plans. Or maybe I can check up on my order, it should be hopefully be completed today or tomorrow," Charlie was mumbling to no one particular.

"What are you planning, and what kind of order are you talking about," this time the ghost used a seductive voice. A shiver went down Charlie's spine thinking and hoping if Wonka would ever talk to him like that.

"Hmm, I will not say anything, I never know when someone may be listening to me," Charlie mumbled as he sat back down into his chair. Many of the students came back after chatting with their friends in the halls; thankfully no one gave Charlie a second glance. His attention was brought to the front of the room when Mrs. Lilyflower cleared her throat after the final bell.

"Due to the fact that the school decided to close on Valentine Day for the party, your essays will be due tomorrow at the end of the day." She explained and the class groaned at her.

"For added points on the essay, the top three essays will be read in front of the class when we get back to school after the holiday. You may choose to not read it, however I will note your grade and if you need to have the extra points, please do take advantage because some of you are failing this hour," Mrs. Lilyflower said so sternly no one dared to question her on their grades.

Charlie swallowed hard; he knew his grade wasn't that good because English was never his good subject. Mostly it was math and science he was good at, so technically he had to do an excellent job in order to get a passing grade. Glancing at the poem that he wanted to do his essay on, Charlie's hope on getting a good grade passed by due to the fact he hadn't even started it yet.

Allowing for the rest of the time to work on the essay, Charlie was lost in thought on how he would be able to accomplish this and prepare for his day with Wonka. "I hope can do this, I don't want to tell my family and Wonka that I am failing my classes," Charlie said to his notebook.

"I'll tell those whangedoddles to stop stealing your homework," the ghost chuckled out, trying to hide his concern that Charlie was failing in school.

Charlie laughed to a little, his inner voice is starting to sound more and more like Wonka, he must be getting more lonely ever since the dream. Glancing down at his notebook, he decided that he would finish his essay right after he worked on the gum machine, even if it had to take him all night.

The class ended, Charlie took his time on waiting for everyone to leave the classroom before heading out into the hall. Not many students were left; so many already hurried out of the building to their families or with friends to hang out. Sighing deeply and running his hand over his tired eyes, Charlie wraps his coat around his body and heads out of the building.

Making a small stop over to the playground of the children school, Charlie gives out more Wonka bars to the children that were still on the school property. Smiling brightly at them, Charlie accepted their thank you and gleaming faces for the candy. Deciding on checking his order tomorrow, Charlie makes his way through the streets to head home for an early start on his inventing.

Passing an alley, Charlie never saw the figure as he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the alley. Being let go roughly, Charlie was confronted by Josh and his goons again for the second time today.

Josh was fuming about the incident at lunch; a teacher saw everything and suspended him for a few days. '_I get kicked out, and the shrimp doesn't even get a detention, I'll teach him!_' Josh thought angrily as he pushes Charlie against the wall.

He smirked at Charlie's struggling form, but his attention was turned away when he heard his two friends scream behind him. Whipping around, Josh saw both of his friends fall to the ground and something impossible was happening to them. He forgot about Charlie being behind him as he went to check on his friends, their faces were sour looking like they were sucking on a lemon.

As he got closer, something hit him on the back of his leg, making him fall to the ground hard. Trying to break his fall, his wrist cracked under his weight on the ground. Screaming out with pain, some invisible force stuck a hard piece of candy in his mouth, and he tried to spit it out but somehow it was stuck in his mouth. Looking around from where he was on the ground, the candy was very sour and his face scrunched up as he looked very scared towards Charlie. His eyes watered while looking at Charlie's shocked expression, his body became very cold and paralyzed as he landed right next to his friends.

'_OH MY GOD!_' Charlie screamed into his mind, his shocked expression never left the group of teens. He finally gained access to his shocked body, Charlie runs out of the alley not caring who he knocked over. '_I don't know what happen, but they deserved it, however it was just weird_,' Charlie reached the gates of the factory, and rested for a few minutes against the bars.

"They deserved everything that was brought onto them!" Charlie jumped at the angry voice growled in his ear, his expression paled with fright. In the moment, Charlie slowly got away from the bars and headed towards the factory. Frighten by the voice, he thought it was his inner voice but now something tugged in his mind that made him question where it was coming from.

"I know they did, but it still doesn't make it right to harm other person in general. Ugh...I wish to be alone now, got important things to get ready for. I really don't need my subconscious bugging me," Charlie quickly said out loud, really confused in what was going on about him today.

"Okay, if that is what you truly want, I will always be here though because I am just in your head. A figment of your imagination to help you though your thoughts and confusion," his ghost confirmed that it was all in Charlie's head, not wanting to let Charlie catch onto his plan.

Charlie was relieved; he was talking to himself the whole time and not falling into something like the Twilight Zone show, which he used to watch when he was younger. Charlie called for an Oompa Loompa to take his coat and bag to his room; he thanked the staff member for his service. Stretching his aching limbs, Charlie made his way towards the Glass Elevator to take him to the inventing room.

Wonka silently watched his protégée leave his presence, he wasn't going to spy on him during his time in the inventing room. He saw and heard many things today, while watching him at school and this did not please him the way others treated Charlie. Wonka safely made it to his private room before the candy started to wear off, deciding on staying in his room until tomorrow night.

'_Even though I know how he is outside this factory, I never got him to spill the beans on what he was planning for Valentine's Day. I guess I will have to wait until I come back from my trip tomorrow night, until then watch out whangdoddles!_' Wonka thought with a smirk on his lips.

TBC...

* * *

Like? Hate? Please do tell...Reviews are greatly welcomed!

_A/N: And that was Chapter 7...I hope you like, Chapter 8 will be taking me longer due to how my Job interview goes tomorrow morning. Now I better get going, need all the rest I can get for the interview._


	8. Gum Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower, Kelly, and Josh & Goons. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers. I

_PS. My Beta ShadeHawk2000 didn't have time to proofread my chapter so I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes._

_A/N: Thank you for who all reviewed my last chapter. Chapter 7 have a few things in here that may not be true…I made it up, didn't have time to actually look into any chemistry or Science books so don't yell I made up everything! **Sorry My Shortest Chapter**…Also I am sorry for the Corniness of my last chapter, I will try to keep it down, because of this…I will try to finish this story as soon as possible for me and I truly think I will NOT be writing anymore…PhantomSnape and PetPetAngel I thank you guys for trying to keep me writing and helping me through this I don't think my decision is final…I love to write and I just hope to all my faithful reviewers and God that I don't give up…_

* * *

Chapter 8: Gum Machine

Charlie yawned in the elevator while it took him towards the inventing room, the nap in class didn't help the fatigue that was plaguing him. Many of the rooms that he passed, the Oompa Loompas were working very hard and the noise level was at the all time high. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Charlie reached the inventing room with the staff greeting him with a friendly work area. A little concern, Charlie made his way out of the elevator in a slow but cautious mood. Looking at the table by the gum machine, the staff had already gathered his books from his room, and they were currently helping each other to fix the machine.

Charlie gave them a smile, not angry with them no more for what they did in the past few days. Moving towards them, Charlie gathered himself under the machine to help fix it with the staff, more friendlily with them because they put their differences aside. The damage to the machine wasn't as bad as it first seemed, mostly everything needed to be replaced or put back in its original spot. Getting behind the machine, Charlie checked the valves and numbers of the operational system which he didn't know why Wonka would hide such valuable assets to the machine. Before he left from behind the machine, Charlie noticed something was wrong with the numbers. Calling for one of the staff members, he requests one of his books from the table.

Getting into a comfortable position, Charlie examines the valves and searches his books for the right mapping numbers for the machine. Currently by the book, the numbers of the Y and X placements were suppose to be odd numbers in the formula, however Charlie checked the numbers and they were even numbers out of the square root. Sighing with delight, Charlie worked with the numbers for a bit trying to get them to the right parallel roots before exiting the back of the machine. Charlie moved to the other side of the machine, to check the other levels that can be seen on the outside. These were very different then the ones in the back, these were for how much formula was to be put in and the measurement.

Charlie worked with the levels and gadgets for it seemed like forever, with on the other point the formula was changing every time. Each time he would change the ingredients or the scientific structure, Charlie tested the gum on the willing staff and each time something different happen. What confused him the most, it always happens during the third stage of the meal and never before that. Shifting on his tired feet, Charlie moves away from the machine and takes a small break with the staff to bring him a small dinner. Glancing at the small watch on his right arm, he was working on this project for about two hours straight.

Shifting down by a table, Charlie inhaled the blissful aroma of the dinner that the staff brought in. A small bowl of chicken noodle soup with two small rolls, the bigger plate had some chicken and mashed potatoes. Taking a sip of his chocolate milk, Charlie finishes off the soup before starting with the main meal. Finishing with his chocolate milk, Charlie leaves the plates on the table and stares off into a dream like state trying to think of a solution of the problem. He just stared into space trying to piece together everything he may be doing wrong on the formula. Snapping out of his state, Charlie had a breakthrough, maybe if he split up the courses the effect wouldn't happen at the end.

Hurrying off to the machine, Charlie changes the formula and the ingredients for just one thing in a stick of gum. Even though it would rise up the price and maybe cost more in the end, it hopefully wouldn't have the same effect of turning people violet. Charlie tried the soup and meal separate from each other; he practically jumped up and down when no side effect was caused on the Oompa Loompa. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Charlie prepared the formula for the blueberry pie dessert. This was it, if it didn't work now, he didn't know what would and maybe have to push this project back on hold forever. The stick of gum was made, Charlie handed it to the Oompa Loompa fearfully afraid it may not work.

Charlie ran out of inventing room, the Oompa Loompa that just tested the gum took a vow to not say anything about the results. He wanted no one to know what happen when he tested it, and to say he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. It was a surprise for Wonka for Valentine's Day and there is no way he was going to spoil it. His breath was speeding up, Charlie didn't want to take the elevator to his room, and the run would do him good for clearing his mind at the moment. Slowing down, Charlie catches his breath and wipes his face with his shirt, glancing at the time he moved along the hallway towards his door.

Stopping at Wonka's door, Charlie leans on it trying to imagine his mentor and friend inside just being his crazy self. Running his hand by the door knob, Charlie tries to open the door hoping that Wonka may have left it unlocked; however to his dismay the door was completely locked. Letting out a disappointing sigh, Charlie lifts himself off the door and heads to his room to work on the essay that was due tomorrow. The Oompa Loompas had his room already set for him, the school books and everything he needed was on the table. Refreshing his body with a small shower, Charlie changes into his night clothes and brushes his teeth.

Charlie sits down at the table with his school books, and starts to work on his essay for tomorrow. His mind was working at top speed due to the fact he wanted to be one of the top essays of the class, because of his semi failing grade in English. His eyes started to water from tiredness, Charlie slowly rubbed them while trying to finish writing down a few more sentences for his essay. Charlie glanced at the clock on the wall; time currently wasn't on his side at the moment and his mind and body seemed to slow down due to fatigue.

Finishing his essay with the little strength that he had left, Charlie put all his school things away and packed for tomorrow morning. Turning out the lights in the living room, Charlie heads for his bedroom to retire for the night. Taking off his night shirt and pants, Charlie leaves on his boxers to lay down in the bed and snuggling up with the cotton covers. The covers warmed up quickly to Charlie's body heat, as his body started to relax and his mind fogged up into a deep dreamless sleep.

A shadow crept in Charlie's bedroom, getting closer to the small figure sleeping in the medium size bed. Stopping at the end of the bed, a gloveless hand slowly descended on the sleeping figure's face moving some hair out of the peaceful expression. Taking a deep breath, the hand slowly moves down the face softly caressing in a protective yet friendly manner. Charlie moves slightly into the caress, sighing in his sleep but not waking up from his slumber. The figure removes his hand from Charlie's face, backing up slowly away from the sleeping boy and exiting out of the room as quietly as the shadow entered.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short…I am trying my best to finish up this story to everyone likes. _

Like? Hate? Please do tell…Reviews are greatly welcomed and keeps giving me the strength to keep writing.


	9. School and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower, Kelly, and Josh & Goons. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers.

_PS. My Beta ShadeHawk2000 can't proofread for me anymore, Sorry…_

_A/N: WOW Thank you for all the reviews! I am so happy to see everyone is enjoying this story. I hope this chapter puts the reviewers' cravings to rest; the next chapter will take me a few weeks to complete and make perfect…Sorry for the wait for the next chapter. Also Reply to few reviews, I am **Sorry **about my POV and tenses…All my life my grammar has never been the best except for a low C. That is why I stopped writing and had a hard time starting up again. I have no Beta, ShadeHawk2000 was sick of hearing about my story so he will not help me anymore so I am on my own…_

_PS. 2,772.38 pounds equals 5,000 dollars – 83.12 pounds equals 150 dollars_

_Well with that said, Thanks for the reviews I am happy that this story is turning out the way I wanted it._

* * *

Chapter 9: Last day for School and Preparations

The alarm on the table was buzzing very loudly into Charlie's ear, groaning into his pillow he knocks it off and onto the ground. Slowly rolling over onto his side, Charlie stretches his limbs and moves himself off the bed. Moving slowly in the semi darken room, Charlie makes his way into his bathroom to start his normal routine before school. After this, Charlie brushes his teeth and goes out into the living room to find breakfast already waiting for him. The sweet smell of bacon and pancakes made his mouth water with delight, making his way over to the food his mind wonders what the Oompa Loompas were planning with all this special treatment.

Finishing with his breakfast, Charlie gathers his book bag and straightens his outfit for the school day. His outfit wasn't anything fancy today, just a pair of black jeans and a whitish blue long sleeve shirt. Grabbing his jacket, Charlie heads out of his room and down the hallway towards the elevator. The hallway had an eerie silence since Wonka left for his trip, and Charlie couldn't help but feel little bit alone in the huge factory. The elevator ride was long and slow compared to other days, but Charlie's mood couldn't be changed. He was greeted at the main lobby hallway by an Oompa Loompa with his normal candy bars. Smiling brightly, Charlie thanks the staff member and placing the bars in his pockets and wrapping his jacket around his body before heading outside.

The streets were crowding with busy business because it was the last day before the holiday; Charlie was having a hard time walking to school without bumping into people that was rushing with their day. He pass a lot of small children on his way to the school grounds, giving them the candy that he had for the day made his spirits more brighter with their smiling faces. Thoughts were running through his head about tomorrow, so he really couldn't concentrate on anything around him until he gathered himself for the last day of classes. Pulling off his coat has he enter the building, Charlie felt a little alone and couldn't figure out why he felt this way. Unlike yesterday, Charlie didn't feel the presence of his ghost or smell the sweet aroma and it was confusing him that maybe something wasn't right.

Gathering his things from his locker, Charlie walks to his class thinking of a good excuse he could use for his teacher to let him out early. '_Having so much to do today before tomorrow, I can't spend it here wasting time on school work_,' Charlie thought as he sat into his chair. Looking through his book bag, Charlie had everything for the day, except for his last classes' books after lunch but had his essay to turn in for English. '_I will stay till lunch and leave school to gather everything_,' thought as he watches Mrs. Lilyflower settles down in front of the class for homeroom. Homeroom didn't take long and the bell rang for the first class of the day, Charlie wasn't paying attention to the repeat lesson instead he was still trying to think of a good excuse to leave.

The class was buzzing with gossip on subject of who people were taking to the party tomorrow night at the school. Charlie ignoring the gossip, moving his pen between his fingers was just glad they weren't talking about him anymore. Sighing heavily when laying down his pen, the lessons before lunch were going very slowly and his hands were sweaty because his nervous about the talk with his teacher. '_I am not use to lying to people, but technically I am not lying so I just have to calm down before I approach her_,' he thought as the lessons were dragging along. Finally the bell rang for lunch, Charlie gathering all his emotions together and his story on the tip of his tongue, slowly approach the teacher as the students went out the door.

"Mrs. Lilyflower, May I speak with you for a moment?" Charlie spoke to his teacher with his essay in his hands.

"Yes, Mr. Bucket," His teacher replies, as she straightens a few things on her desk.

"Since today is the busiest for chocolate makers, Mr. Wonka has to have me come in early for the extra help. I was just letting you know that I won't be back after lunch for my last two classes and permission to turn in my essay early before I leave," Charlie hands over his essay, and the teacher grabs it to lie on her desk.

"Certainly Mr. Bucket, I will take your essay for you, however it will still count against you for missing my class and with your current grade in English, I just hope your one of the three," Mrs. Lilyflower said honestly concerning about his grade.

"Thank you, I am sure that is the best work I have done, and hopefully I am one of those three. I really don't want to upset my parents because of my grades," Charlie said with a small smile. They went their separate ways; Charlie went to his seat and pick up his stuff to head out of the room.

The halls had crowds of people chatting about their day as Charlie went pass groups of students talking about their plans for tomorrow. No one paid him any attention; Charlie put his books into his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was faced with Kelly, bring up a small smile to her direction as she starts to speak.

"Charlie, I know you gave me your answer yesterday but my friend cancelled on me and I thought I would ask again. If your plans finish early, will you go to the party with me tomorrow night?" Kelly asks as she flings her hair over her shoulder in a flirty manner.

"I am sorry Kelly, but my plans won't end till late at night, I don't have any time to go to this party with all the sales and business the company will be doing tomorrow," Charlie states, trying to get the point through without hurting her feelings. Something in the back of his mind was telling him it was a trick, yet he deeply wished it wasn't because he was tired of being friendless.

Kelly looks at him in a shock but upset expression that her plan was failing her, the team had dared her to ask him out but every time he could see right though her. Giving a face smile, she gave an excuse to leave and hurries off to her friends around the hallway to lunch.

Charlie closes his locker as he watches Kelly rejoin her friends, lifting his bag over his shoulder giving one last glance over his shoulder as he walks out of the school. Walking quickly out of the school's grounds, Charlie heads to the business district of town to finish his preparations for tomorrow. The jewelry store was the first place he came across on his journey, he barely made it though the door before the owner gestured him into the back of the shop. Taking his bag off his shoulder, Charlie leaves it behind the counter before heading into the back room and watching the owner set a medium size velvet box on the table.

"Here is the collection of jewelry that you ordered with the special gems embedded into the pieces. They are made of my best quality of gold and silver, and the engraftment also the craftsman done with special care," the owner explains as Charlie opens the velvety case.

Charlie checks over the contents in the box, everything was exactly the way he dreamed them to be. Closing the lid on the box, Charlie smiles brightly to the owner and hands it back to the owner. A_/N: I'll leave you in suspense; did you think I would tell just yet?_

"Everything is in order; they are wonderful pieces and specialty made," Charlie replied to the owner, as he followed the man out of the back room. Charlie got his bag from behind the counter and headed to the employee to pay for his order.

"Mr. Bucket it was a great pleasure to make these pieces for you, all together the total of your purchase will be total of 2,772.38 pounds," the employee said while placing the box into a small bag.

"Thank you again, and I will defiantly come back when I need something else. Please keep the change as a tip for making the jewelry in such short notice," Charlie pulled out his savings and counted out 3,000 pounds and handing it over while grabbing the bag.

Charlie left the store in a hurry, making up some time he practically ran down the street towards the suit rental shop. Passing many groups of people, Charlie barely made it to the shop without knocking anyone over. Stopping by the door, Charlie places his hand on the building and catches his breath before heading inside the shop. There were a lot of people in line waiting to pick up their suits for tomorrow, and parents looking about for their children that currently will be going to the school's party. Charlie made his way though the line, which probably took over half an hour till he was waited on by the employee.

"I am here to pick up the suit, my ticket is number 14 please," Charlie said, while handing the worker his ticket stub for his suit.

"All is in order, please wait a moment and I will bring out your rental suit," the worker said, and he turned to enter the back room. A few moments later, the worker brought out a black holder that hangs on a hanger. Unzipping the holder, Charlie got a glimpse of the suit he picked out a few days ago. Charlie nodded his approval and the worker zipped up the holder and rang up his rental. _A/N: Got you again, didn't I?_

"That is a fine suit you picked, it is one of our best in the shop, for the rental will be due back the day after the holiday. The total will be 83.12 pounds," the worker explained.

"Thank you," Charlie stated as he gave his money to the worker, and grabbed the suit.

Charlie left the shop with his order; smiling happily to the people he passed onto the streets. Stomach growling loudly, Charlie decided to stop in a small café for a small lunch before heading back to the factory. Moving his bags onto the seat, Charlie orders his food and starts to plan the day out more thoughtfully in his mind. '_Everything has to be perfect; I have my suit and the present. Maybe a dinner? I don't know about that, in the factory sure but he would never want to go out to eat_.' Charlie was taken out of his thoughts when his lunch arrived; finishing his meal quickly he leaves the café.

Walking though the gates of the factory, Charlie saw that the order of the day was already gone away, since there were no trucks in the court yard. Sighing happily, he didn't have to worry about anymore orders until after the holiday was over. Entering the main hall, Charlie leaves his book bag and coat on the floor for the Oompa Loompa and heads towards the glass elevator. Taking the elevator to his room, Charlie still had tomorrow's thoughts running though his mind and everything he could think of either not good or something Mr. Wonka wouldn't dream of doing.

The elevator stopped and opened the glass doors, Charlie rushed out and down the hallway towards his room. Charlie made a quick glance to Wonka's door, didn't want Wonka catching him with his arms full with stuff for tomorrow's festivities. Hurrying with his door, Charlie enters his room and puts away the velvet box and hangs up the holder. Moving though his room, he begins to prepare and plan even more with his personal time in his room.

Hours passed by without Charlie realizing it until he heard a noise outside in the hallway, Charlie looked at the clock and figured it was Mr. Wonka coming home from his trip. He was half way though hiding everything he was working on when he heard a loud knocking at his door.

"Please hold on a second, I'll be there in a minute," Charlie half yelled at the door, frantically finishing up in his room and made his way towards the door. Opening the door very slowly, Charlie controlled his breathing to see Mr. Wonka standing there.

"Good evening, Mr. Wonka, how was your trip?" Charlie asked.

"Very well, my dear boy, I am just letting you know that I have arrived and will be in my room if you need me," Wonka replied noting the redden cheeks and awkward breathing.

"Sure thing, I am pleased to see you relaxing, hopefully you have nothing planned for tomorrow sir?" Charlie asked staring at Wonka's feet.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, probably be in my room most of the morning and then work in the inventing room afterwards," Wonka said peeking into Charlie's room.

"Well then, I'll let you go rest and have a pleasant sleep, goodnight." Charlie noticed him trying to peek; he moved his body to the side in front of Wonka's view.

"Goodnight." Wonka trying not to look disappointed turned and left as Charlie closed the door.

Charlie put his ear on the door listening to Wonka leave the hallway to enter his room; he let out a deep breath glad to not be caught with his plans. Moving his door open slowly, Charlie sticks his head out and double checks to see if Wonka wasn't sneaking around. Grabbing his room key from the stand, Charlie silently left his room and locking his door softly to keep out any unwelcome guests. Tip toeing down the hallway, Charlie wanders past the elevator and takes the long route to the inventing room. Passing along silent rooms, Charlie designs a layout of pointers that he will be using tomorrow to direct Wonka towards the places he wants him to be.

Entering the room, Charlie gathers the gum samples and a few other inventions that he has been working on since Wonka left. Keeping them secure in a bag, Charlie straighten the room perfectly with everything label on each shelves and machines. '_Wonka is a great chocolate maker, however his organizing skills needs work on_,' Charlie thought chuckling to himself. A loud clunking noise broke Charlie out of his thoughts and he froze with a sudden breath; turning slowly around he found nothing in the room except for a small glint on the floor. Releasing his breath from his semi-parted lips, Charlie slowly walks towards the object that was lying on the floor just a few feet away from him.

As he got closer to the object, it was slightly rolling from side to side with not enough pressure to go anywhere else. Charlie bent down on one knee to get a better look; Charlie nervously rose to his feet and glance around the room. Backing up slowly to turn around to see his bag untouched, Charlie quickens his steps towards the bag. Swiftly grabbing it from the floor, Charlie almost runs out of the door with his heart beating wildly with the realization that his plan may just backfire.

The rolling sound came to a halt, the object that frighten Charlie so was Wonka's candy filled cane…

**TBC…**

* * *

_A/N: My first attempt to a cliffhanger, I hope this is a good enough chapter; the next one will take me longer, maybe a few weeks. I want Valentine's Day to be perfect and long so I will try my best in the next few weeks to make it perfect! Remember I have no beta, I am sorry that the POV and tenses are messed up… Thanks for reading the chapter and my little rant.._

Like? Hate? Please do tell…Reviews are greatly welcomed and wanted.


	10. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower, Kelly, and Josh & Goons. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers.

_PS. I asked Dollface to beta, but with the long wait, I didn't want my readers to wait anymore. After I finish this story, if Dollface wishes to still beta for me, maybe if she has time to do the whole story? If not I will see if anyone else wants too._

_A/N: I can't believe I am finally finished with chapter 10! Took me a long while to figure out how I wanted to see this chapter play out. Also special thanks to PetPetAngel for giving a little idea on this chapter, without her I couldn't have gotten this chapter done. Thank you for all that reviewed, your comments are greatly helpful._

_PS. Some parts the present tense goes to past. my pet peve that I can not get right as Crimson Passion would say :-) On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: St. Valentine's Day**

Charlie rushed through the halls of the factory, his mind going into overdrive wondering how much Wonka saw and heard of his plans in the Inventing room. Looking at every corner, he was paranoid about how he could make a mistake on almost having his well made out plans be known. Slowing down, Charlie makes it in front of his room's door glancing over his shoulder he quickly enters the room and locking the door. Pressing the buzzer on the wall, four of his personal staff of Oompa Loompas arrive though their special door.

Gathering out his plans for tomorrow, Charlie explained to the workers on how each hall and room needed to be decorated before Wonka could leave his room. Each of the Oompa Loompas listens carefully on their parts and noted to explain to others to help with the work to be able to complete it on time. It took Charlie about two hours to show and explain everything and dismiss the Oompa Loompas to begin on the task in the middle of the night. Yawning at the back of his hand, Charlie staggered to ready himself for bed to be able to freshen himself for the tasks of morning.

Beeping from the alarm, Charlie moved his arm up quickly shutting off the loud sound of the alarm with his pillow. Rolling over to the edge of the bed, Charlie gathers himself out of bed heading towards the bathroom. The plans were going though his mind as he finished with his shower and groomed himself ready for the day. Spending a large amount of time fixing his hair by putting small highlights and streaks of golden blonde in his dark brownish hair. Coming out of the bathroom, Charlie moved into his closet and pulled out his suit for the day.

After putting on his suit, Charlie moved to his full length mirror to adjust his outfit for the day. He was wearing a deep ruby suit almost tailored to fit his body perfectly; the silky fabric was used for everything except for the tie and coat. The slacks glittered in the light hugging his hips and would sway gently near his butt as he walks. Looking down in the mirror, his newly polished shoes could almost see his reflection in them as they gleamed with sparkles. Fixing his satin black tie with a small diamond pin, the silky long sleeve shirt was milky white hugging closely to his chest.

Moving away from the mirror, Charlie picks up his silky ruby red overcoat and slips it on over his shirt. The long tails of the jacket lay loosely behind his back and down his legs covering a little of his butt when standing. However, moving back to the mirror the tails move slightly to give a nice view of his butt and hips. The jacket was a tight fit with the long sleeve shirt, but still giving him enough room to move in it, the sleeves not coving the ruby cufflinks.

Charlie didn't know how much time passed until an Oompa Loompa pulled on his pant leg trying to get his attention. He bent down to the be eye level with the worker, receiving the message that everything was in place and Wonka has been locked up in his room for about four hours now. Getting up to glance at the clock, the time was about eleven a.m. and Wonka surely would be flaming because he wasn't able to get any work done being locked up in his room. Giving the conformation to the staff worker, Charlie grabs his bag ready to leave his room as the worker takes off to start the plan. Stalking passed the workers at Wonka's blocked door, Charlie gives a sly smile and a thumbs up as he makes his way towards the room that he needs to prepare himself when he confronts Wonka.

_**---CB/WW---CB/WW---CB/WW---**_

Wonka rolled out of his bed with his weak legs lifting him up, he was still very tired from the lack of sleep because his mind was still comprehending what he saw in the Inventing room. Grabbing his bathrobe off the post of his four-poster bed, Wonka heads towards his shower to ready himself for the day. After his shower and changing into his clothes, Wonka walked out of his bathroom to find that his breakfast was already set on the hand made bed. Breathing in the wonderful smell, Wonka pushed aside his thoughts and enjoyed his meal and a very chocolaty hot cocoa to hopefully bring back some of the strength that he lost from not sleeping right.

Finishing his breakfast, Wonka finally noticed a small piece of paper that was tucked under his plate with a small red heart on the corner. Smiling to himself, he grabs it and leaves the tray on the bed while grabbing a spare cane to enter the small living area. First thing he noticed was a small rose that was taped to his door. Stopping in his tracks, Wonka opens the paper to read the contents.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

Taking in a deep breath, Wonka moved slightly towards the door still clenching the note in his hand while the other takes the small rose. Moving it up to his nose, the smell is intoxicating with a hint of Charlie's favorite cologne. Mix feelings and thoughts were going though him right now, laying the rose and paper down to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

'_Why am I locked in? I can't get any work done if I am not allowed to leave my room!'_ he thought with a little worry, he knew Charlie had something planned but didn't want it to ruin his time to create things. A shiver went down his spine, also he didn't like being locked into places for too long incase something went wrong in the factory.

Wonka called for one of his staff members, waiting for a few minutes as a timid Oompa Loompa came into his room with a small envelope for him. Giving the worker an odd look, Wonka thanked him for the note and excused the staff member as he opened the envelope.

_Due to Charlie's request, we (Charlie's Personal staff) have blocked your door until everything is ready. It shouldn't take very long, the door will open when we are ready for you and direct you to the rooms you are required to be into today. After the events of the day, you may or may not meet Charlie for dinner. Charlie says good morning and hopes to see you for dinner._

_Charlie's Personal Staff_

Wonka put the letter down with the rose, a small frown on his slightly pale lips about being locked up his room. Trying the door with all his strength, Wonka pushed his shoulder on the door but it wouldn't budge. Sighing deeply, Wonka sat in the nearest chair closest to the door and waited for the staff to reopen it. _'This is not how I thought I would be spending my morning; however I wonder what Charlie has planned.'_ Wonka thought about the situation in his head as the hours went by.

Wonka broke out of his thoughts as the door was pushed open by the Oompa Loompa, getting out of his chair he made his way towards the small worker. The Oompa Loompa had a stern but blank face as he grabbed a hold of Wonka's pant leg to direct him towards the first room. As Wonka passed though the hallway, he noticed that just Charlie's personal and inventing room staff was the only ones involved with this special surprise of the day.

Turning his attention away from the Oompa Loompas, Wonka finally noticed the beautiful decoration that covered the hallway. The floor were covered in sparkling rose petals almost making a silk red carpet to walk on, and the walls hung the deepest red hearts with tiny stars in the middle. Memorized by the sight of his hallway, Wonka blindly followed the workers down the hallway towards the room. The lights were dim to make it seem like a candlelit glow peering over the group as the made it towards the first door.

Sugar Cloud Soul was the name on the door, by the looking at the name plate it seemed that this room had just been recently added. Wonka stopped at the door, pressing his hand over the plate of the room as the worker unlocked the door. The first sight that Wonka saw was small but beautiful honey colored sugar clouds. In the small room, there was a square table in the middle of the cloudy mist; walking over to the table he saw there was other piece of paper with a small sugar box.

Grabbing a small piece of cloud that floated passed his face, Wonka slipped the candy into his mouth and it dissolved with a strong flavor of cherry and blueberry with a small tingling aftereffect. As the feeling left his mouth, Wonka moved his hand down and picked up the small piece of paper and opened it.

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

Smiling at the words written, Wonka recognized it as it was one of the love poems that Charlie had to use for an essay for school. He looked behind him to catch a small smile on the Oompa Loompas' faces before they put up their blank masks. Moving his attention back to the small table, Wonka placed the paper on the table and grab the sugary box. Moving it closer to his face, Wonka examined the top of the box to see the thin layer of sugar coving the lid. With a shy grin, Wonka moves his mouth closer to the box and takes a small sample of the sugar off the top of the box with his tongue. The flavor was the same as the sugary clouds; however instead of a tingling aftertaste it sent a shiver down his spine.

His eyes clouded with a faint smile on his lips, moving the box away from his face to opening it with a small gasp escaping. There laying in the velvet sea of violet silk was a 12kt gold chain with a 24kt gold cross with a W in the center that the cross was laced with amethyst gems. The gems seem to sparkle in the soft light that laced the room he was in; taking the necklace out of the box he latched it over his neck and tucked it under his shirt. _'A wonderful gift, the gems match my eyes perfectly, however it will take me awhile to get use to wearing it,_' Wonka thought.

Placing the box back on the table, Wonka tasted some more of the clouds before joining back up with the Oompa Loompas that was guarding the door. Leaving the room, the one staff member grabbed a hold of his pant leg and led him though the hallway again. Moving his hand up to where the necklace is laying onto his chest, Wonka could partially feel the warmth of Charlie's feelings and time he put into the gift. _'He has done so much for me, but somehow deep down I don't know how I feel about him,'_ Wonka thought as they kept walking down the hallway.

The hallway never changed it decorations, it just seem that the next room was deep into the factory. Finally coming to a stop at the next door, Wonka noticed it was other newly added room. _'Come to think of it, Charlie must have invented these rooms to surprise me!_' Wonka excitedly thought. Moving his hand over the name plate of the room, 'Candlelight aroma' gave him the feeling that it wasn't candy or anything editable. Moving aside, Wonka let the staff worker unlock and open the door in front of him thus he was hit with tons of different smells.

Glancing around him noticed that the room was filled with all kinds of different candles of all shape and forms. Walking up to the table in the middle of the room, Wonka noticed that all the candles had a place for the wax to flow away onto a small blow and not getting hard. Confused by this concept, Wonka dipped his finger into the wax that was not hot but warm and slowly putting it in his mouth. Apple cider flowed from his tongue and down his throat coating it with the same tingling feeling that the cloud candy did.

Moving back toward the table, he picks up the piece of paper that was next to the same exact box which held the necklace in the first room. Breathing in all the scents, Wonka started to sway from side to side getting a small migraine; he grabbed the box and paper. Heading out of the room, the staff moved aside for him to regain his composure from being in the room too long. Unfolding the paper with a little difficulty, he finally opened it with the box still in his grip.

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

Handing the paper to one of the staff members, he runs his fingers over the lid of the box trying to picture what kind of gift was hiding in this box. '_I feel like a small kid on Christmas day_,' Wonka giggled at the thought, as he finally opened the lid of the box.

Inside the box, the bracelet sparkled and glittered in the dim lit hallway as he lifted it out for a better look at it. The band was solid gold with amethyst gems placed all around the middle like intertwine rope and at the end was two WW together. Both of the WW were the same gold, 12kt lighter than the necklace so it wouldn't be able to break easy. The amethyst gems that were around the bracelet were on the WW but in the middle of the letters retracing it.

His eyes sparkled with delight in the new gift, taking it out of the box and placed it carefully on his right wrist. Admiring it for a few more minutes, he finally covered it up with his long sleeve of his velvet jacket. Coming out of his trance, he was glided though the hallway towards his next area to examine. He was having a great time with all the new inventions and gifts that Charlie was showing him but somewhere in his heart that warned him of the decision he will make at the end of the day.

Turning into other hallway, he noticed that this one was decorated with soft petals of the lily flower and twinkling stars covered the wall. Moving farther down the hallway and making other small turn, Wonka and the staff arrived at the next room. A small gasp escaped his lips; he was now standing in front of the door that opened up to the inventing room. The same room where he was watching Charlie very closely last night and by mere surprise left his cane while running out. '_Another great invention and surprise gift,_' Wonka thought with a smile as he was led into the inventing room.

Every machine was turned off for the day; Wonka was directed towards other small table in the room. There was a circle of rose and lily petals around the table and a plate of three pieces of gum, velvet box, and piece of paper. Moving his hand over the velvet box towards the paper, he lifts it up and opens it to read.

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

Laying down the paper, Wonka slowly grabs the first stick of gum and cautiously puts it in his mouth and starts to chew. A small amount of delicious tomato soup starts to run down his throat and once it was finished the gum lost its flavor. Taking it out of his mouth, Wonka puts in the next one as he grabs the box off the table. Grinning slightly as the baked potato with sour cream soothed his taste buds, Wonka opens the box to reveal a solid gold ring with amethyst stone in the middle.

Placing the ring on his right hand, Wonka removes the gum and takes in the last piece of gum. Admiring the ring with a tinkle in his eyes, blueberry pie gum was the best dessert he had in a while. '_Oh my, my dear Charlie fixed the gum I am not blue or fat! Wonderful!_' Wonka giggled with happiness and praise towards his heir. His heart skipped a beat with pride towards Charlie, beaming a giant smile at the workers as they escorted him out of the inventing room.

Making their way back up the hallways, Wonka was led right back to his bedroom and the staff gestured for him to spend a few moments to freshen up for his meeting with Charlie if he chose too. Wonka bent down and gave his understand gesture to the staff and lifted himself up to enter his bedroom. The first thing he noticed that there was a very nice suit laid out for him with a piece of paper placed on top. Grabbing the paper, Wonka slid into his favorite chair and opened the note.

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints,--I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

Laying the paper down on the end table that was beside his chair, he looked at the far wall trying to decide what and how he was feeling. Rubbing his hands together, these past few days were going so fast for him, that made his mind go for a spin. Looking at his soft pale hands, he lifts himself out of the chair and begins to freshen up before changing into the clothes laid out for him.

Wonka walked out into his living room, he was wearing a soft blue dress pants with a satin blue long sleeve shirt. The shirt was a little low cut that showed off the necklace and the sleeve when moved also showed the bracelet on his wrist. Fixing his top hat on his head, he slowly walks to the door and pauses before opening it.

'_I have made up my mind, so many feelings that I feel right now but only the correct way to deal with it_,' Wonka thought as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

'_I just hope I chose the right path for the both of us, even though it may change everything between us_,' Wonka opened the door and followed the Oompa Loompas towards his new destination. He had no hard feelings towards the workers, even though he was very surprised the time and effort for all this to happen.

_**---CB/WW---CB/WW---CB/WW---CB/WW---**_

Charlie paced in the small room, the table was already set and all it needed now was the dinner preparations and his special guest to arrive. He also had been very busy as Wonka did the tour of the rooms that his workers had prepared all night for this special day. The Oompa Loompa tugged on his pant leg, Charlie leaned down and the message that Wonka was on his way towards the room. Getting up to fix his suit, Charlie lays out the dinner on the table and barely finished lighting the candles before there was a knock at the door.

Wiping his sweaty hands on his pant leg, his heart was beating wildly as he could barely hold in the butterflies in his stomach. Reaching out towards the door, Charlie opened it and both people couldn't hide the gasps. '_He looks very good and I am so happy that he is wearing my gifts, maybe everything will change!_' Charlie thought with a big smile on his face.

Charlie looked at his mentor from top to bottom, the clothes that his staff picked was just made that night due to the fact that Wonka didn't own anything else except for his normal wear. His butterflies didn't ease up and his pulse quicken as he gestured Wonka to come in and sit down. Closing the door behind him, Charlie followed Wonka towards the table and sat down on the other side of the table.

"I am glad that you found your gifts, was your day enjoyable?" Charlie asked Wonka as they started on their dinner. Wonka's face never changed his expression; he was smiling a little and a twinkle in his eyes that said a lot of thoughts where running though his mind.

"My time was enjoyable and thanks you for the gifts, they are perfect." Wonka replied as he buttered his bread, as he passed the other piece of bread towards Charlie, their hands meant for a brief moment.

"I do hope you liked the poem also, a nice touch because of the holiday." Charlie said softly, still flushing over their miner contact. When Wonka didn't reply, Charlie placed his attention back to his food for the moment.

"Y..Yes, the poem was a nice touch." Wonka stuttered.

"I'm glad, also the things I worked on a long time, my favorite was the sugary clouds. What was yours?" Charlie questioned him slowly, they were slowly finishing their dinner and the staff came and cleaned off the table.

"I..I..guess that was my favorite too, the candles gave me to much of a headache." Wonka replied with a stuttering voice. His face was getting a little flushed in the cheeks.

"Is there anything wrong? We still have a little more time, and maybe so much more at the end." Charlie asked in a hope filled voice, yet something inside was telling him that this ending won't be a fairytale one.

Charlie's pulse and heart quicken when Wonka turned his head not being able to look at him anymore. Charlie could see the redness in his cheeks just before he turned away, and Charlie moved his hands under the table unable to stop them from shaking.

"Charlie, my dear boy, my feelings I have are complicated that even I don't know how I feel about this situation." Wonka's voice was shaking with so many feelings. Wonka turned his head back towards Charlie, and a small bead of sweat could be seen moving down along his face.

"I like you, Charlie, but not the way you want me too. I may be able to like you in the future, even maybe love you at some point." Wonka tensed as soon as he finished the line, Charlie's eyes glisten with sadness.

"But, there is something between us; I know it's there as long as we give it a try." Charlie's voice trembled, trying to hold back the tears. He moved his hands up to his face to wipe off some sweat.

"Yes there is a connection, but we shouldn't rush into things that we may regret later. Let's take our time and see how our friendship goes; I don't want to pressure you into anything." Wonka stated and tried to reason with his heir, as he grabbed a hold of Charlie's hands.

"But these feelings are very strong, Mr. Wonka! Our friendship has grown and my feelings for you blossom into something even stronger." Charlie cried out; tighten the hold of their hands.

"Charlie, please let's just work out these feelings on our own before we jump into anything. I will protect you from everything, and if we do get closer then we will go from there." Wonka took his hands away from Charlie, and stands up from the table.

Charlie got up onto his shaking feet, his eyes stun with tears that he didn't dare let fall in front of Wonka. He tilted his head up to see Wonka looking at him for some kind of sign that he understood the request he made. Moving his hand through his hair, Charlie got the courage to do something, but afraid of the consciences of his actions. Moving slowly towards Wonka, Charlie lifted his head up to peer into the deep violet eyes of the man that only wanted to be friends.

"Forgive me," Charlie whispered, and Wonka barely heard it.

Charlie leaned up a little to meet Wonka eye to eye, and he could feel the hot breath coming from the confused face. Without breaking contact, Charlie moved his lips slowly pressing them onto Wonka's smooth yet soft lips for a brief kiss. Wonka gave a small gasp against Charlie's lips and Charlie took the opportunity to put little more feeling into the kiss. Moving his hand up to Wonka's hair, he ran it through once before breaking contact.

Charlie's cheeks went deep red as he looked at Wonka's surprised face, moving his hand to intertwine it with Wonka. Charlie waited for his body to calm down and Wonka finally started to come out of his daze spell. Giving his hand a small squeeze, Charlie removes his hand and heads towards the door. Wonka watched him go, and then Charlie turns around to glance back.

"My feelings will hopefully never change for you; however I will go with your wish and remain friends. Then hopefully someday soon or later, we may carry this relationship into something more." Charlie stated as he gave Wonka one last look and left for his room.

Wonka stared at the spot where Charlie was standing just before he left the room, the small kiss still fresh in his mind. Moving his hand up towards his face, Wonka traced his lip with his finger where Charlie had kissed him. Sighing deeply, Wonka lowered his trembling hand to his side.

"Did I make the right decision?" Wonka asked himself silently, the empty room gave no answer back except for silence.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Like? Hate? Please do tell….Review!**

_A/N: Thanks for reading! my job search is over, and I am now an employee of Waldenbooks! I start working this week…so my time will be shortened. PS. I have started on the last chapter, I should have it written in a week or two. Thanks to all who read my story and at the end, Dollface or anyone else wants too, my story will be up for beta so once it is completed and it will stay on my first great story (betaed)._


	11. The Essay

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mrs. Lilyflower, Kelly, and Josh & Goons. They belong to respected people like Burton and Dahl. Also the two poems do not belong to me either; they belong to two wonderful and classic poetry writers.

_PS. Thank you and credit goes to DollFace786 for betaing this chapter!_

_A/N: WOW, I can't believe it, Final Chapter to my story Feelings by Poetry. I am so glad that I have finally finished it. Also answering a small question, I work at the store in Ohio Mall. Mostly just seasonal. Well on with the final chapter, please review and maybe something nice will come from all my faithful reviewers. smiles_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Essay**

Charlie walked blindly away from the room; tears collecting in his eyes as he made his way towards his bedroom. The events of the dinner running though his head, Charlie couldn't understand why his mentor and friend decided to hold off on their relationship. The past week just seemed to speed though his thoughts as Charlie readied himself for bed. Even though his feelings were hurt deep down, he would have to respect his mentor's wish on keeping the relationship at a friend status. Giving the suit to his staff to have it washed, Charlie settled down in his bed pulling the covers tightly around his body.

As Charlie drifted to sleep, many Oompa Loompas were cleaning up the factory from the day's events and setting the equipment for the next day's candy orders. They silently talked about what happened between their bosses and how to fix it. They continued to clean up the factory, trying not to disturb the personal rooms of the two sleeping persons. Many hours had passed though the night, the sun slowly started to rise indicating a new day.

A buzzing noise jolted Charlie out of his sleep, turning over he shut off the alarm and started to get ready for his shower. Charlie finished taking more time than usual, currently in his depressed state, and his clothing showed it. He was dressed in a dark black pair of slacks with soft leather shoes, and his shirt was long sleeve black cotton. His wet hair lost a little of its shine from yesterday; his highlights darkened but still noticeable. Walking out to his living area, he didn't have to worry about the suit because his staff probably already delivered it to the store.

His favorite breakfast was sitting on the table waiting for him. Charlie's mouth watered slightly as he sat down and began to eat. With a full stomach, Charlie felt his mood brighten as he finally noticed a small note beside his plate. Getting his book bag ready, Charlie picked up the note and put it in his pocket to read on the way to school. Leaving his room to head towards the glass elevator, his eyes scanned for any sign of Mr. Wonka, in case his mentor wanted to speak to him before school. Letting out a depressing sigh, Charlie left the factory without seeing Mr. Wonka or any staff member.

The hairs on the back of his head stood up like someone watching him from behind, Charlie turned around to see no one watching him. Shrugging it off as his mood worsened, he opened the note and started to read as he left the gates of the factory.

_Charlie, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings last night at dinner. I am currently going though some issues, and our relationship will not be hurt because of it. I admit this past week our time has been from good to bad, and it seems that some of it is my fault for what happened. I do not know what goes on between you and the outside world; my world is the factory, and it will stay that way. Charlie, my dear boy, as my heir you will take on this world when I am no longer able to handle it._

_Yesterday, in my eyes, was the best day I could have ever asked for. I have never lied to you; my feelings did change for you because I feel I like you more then ever. I could even love you the way you say you like/love me. Your gifts touched my heart more than chocolate could, and I will always wear them to remember what you truly went though for me._

_Please Charlie, don't take this the wrong way and don't get yourself down because I don't want to move this relationship up. I am thinking about what is best for the both of us. Also thinking about the world your living in, your p…parents want you to farther your s…schooling and something like this would end that._

_I hope you enjoy your meal; I took a few pointers off of you and had my staff make you your breakfast. Have a good day and don't let yesterday keep you frowning all day, if you do then I will surely know._

_Willy Wonka_

When Charlie finished reading the letter, he was inside the playground of his school. His mood brightened, happy that Wonka thought about him at breakfast. '_I wonder what he meant by he would know about my mood today?_' Charlie thought as he made his way though the students to get to his locker before the bell. '_At least I now know what he truly feels about me, and if I have to put everything before us then I will to make him happy. Then someday when everything is completed, It will be the right time for both of us to make a relationship. I just hope nothing comes between us before then._' Charlie interrupted his thoughts as he settled down in his homeroom.

For most of the periods, Charlie put all his effort into learning and bettering his grades, trying to work better on the hidden promise that he made for Wonka. Concentrating on the classes was harder than he expected because most of the students were blabbering on how good the school dance went and what they gotten from their partners. Charlie blocked out most of their blabbering holding back the small tears that were threatening to fall as he thought about yesterday.

The bell for lunch broke though his thoughts. Letting his head fall slightly on top of his desk; he waited for most of his classmates leave the room before getting up. Jumping slightly when he felt a hand brush his shoulder, he didn't see anything when he turned around. A little shaken up, Charlie drops off his things in his locker and heads to the lunch area to eat. Moving passed all the kids in the room, Charlie brushed off the remarks on his attire and found a table away from everyone.

_'Next will be English, I really hope I did well enough to read it in front of the class; Wonka wouldn't like it if I failed.'_ He thought while eating the school lunch that wasn't too bad. This was the only time he ever ate school lunches; they were serving cream turkey with biscuits, the best school meal. Keeping his attention on his meal, Charlie calmed his nerves about the next class and prepared himself for hopefully a good grade on his report. _'Even if I won't be able to read it in front of the class for extra credit, I will be proud of how much effort I put down on the essay,' _he thought as he got up from his seat and readied himself to exit the lunchroom. Leaving most of his things in his locker, Charlie only grabs his notebook and walks slowly towards his next class. The halls were filled with chatter, and the groups of people made it hard to maneuver towards his classroom. He rubbed his temples as he finally entered the room.

Once Charlie sat back in his seat, the class finally started to huddle into room as finally the bell rang for the next class of the day. Charlie noticed the glum faces of his classmates coming to the conclusion that many were worried about their grade like he was. Resting his stuff upon his desk; he waited for the teacher to finish role call and make a few things on the board before she started talking.

"Class, you all know today I will be returning your holiday essays. As I said before, there are three essays that I feel have surpassed the assignment and I wish them to be read to the class." Mrs. Lilyflower gave the small introduction to her class as she passed back each one of her students' essays. They were all marked with a letter grade, but the three students with the favorite essays couldn't tell if they were the ones picked.

Charlie glanced at his essay sighing with relief of his grade. He smiled at the paper fondly that showed a small B+ on top of the page. In compliant with the terms of the essay, the teacher gave a small note on the bottom of his report. _'Feelings were in the right place; I still feel that this wasn't based on the essay rules that I gave you in the beginning. However, with the effort I see you put in your essay and grammar, the grade is very generous.'_ Charlie smiled a little; he got way to deep into his feelings and somehow forget how the essay was supposed to go. He glanced back at the teacher when all the students went silent, and Mrs. Lilyflower began to speak.

"The first student to read his report out of all in class had the best essay of them all. Mr. Smith would you please stand in front of the class and read your essay?" Mrs. Lilyflower gestured towards the small boy in the front row. The boy adjusted his glasses and stood in front of the class.

Charlie just drowned out the small boy with his thoughts on his essay. _'Should he read it in front of the class if called? Or maybe refuse and miss out on the extra credit points because if he did read it they may find out who this person the feelings were based on.' _Charlie brought his eyes towards the teacher with a sinking feeling that Mrs. Lilyflower did know who the report was about.

"Thank you Mr. Smith for your report; the bonus points may help your grade at the end even though you're the highest in the class." Mrs. Lilyflower smiled at her student as he sat down in his chair.

"The next person I would like to read to the class is Mrs. Tribbles; her essay had a few mistakes in it; however, the spirit and collection on points made it stand out." Mrs. Lilyflower suggested to the girl in the middle of the room; she politely bowed her head and walked towards the front. The girl was shaking with fear, but she needed to withstand the fear of talking in front of groups for the extra credit.

Charlie was even a little nervous; the girl was about done with her essay, and he was slightly shaking at the thought of reading his essay. He put his attention on his essay that was laying flat on his desk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl make her way back to her seat.

"Last but not least, a very special essay was written during this assignment; the power within his words is why I chose this essay to be read. In some part, he almost completely forgot what the essay was about and wrote down some powerful feelings. I do not want to embarrass him so he has a choice to read it." Mrs. Lilyflower said as she sat behind her desk to mark the girl's extra credit.

"Mr. Bucket would you like to read your essay in front of the class for extra points?" The teacher asked Charlie as he rose from his seat.

"Yes Mrs. Lilyflower, I will read it." Charlie replied to her as he walked in front of the class with his essay.

His hands were shaking a little; he could run a company by Mr. Wonka's side and not buckle under the pressure, but talking in front of his peers was much harder than anything.

"I wrote this essay about a mentor of mine; our friendship has withstood a lot of things, and this poem seems to prove a lot of my feelings towards our mystery person." Charlie gathered his strength and calmed his nerves. However, it felt like someone was breathing down his neck trying to read his essay.

Charlie shook his head, his hair messed about around his face as a small bead of sweat ran down his cheek, he looked at the class. The presence of someone watching him closely seem to back away, and his space was his own. So, he began to read his essay.

_Poems can express many different feelings that a person can hide from. For this essay, I have chosen the poem by Steven Curtis Chapman. The title "I Will Be There" honors the feelings between lovers or friends that can be shown or expressed. During my small essay, I will give examples of why I chose this poem over the other. Breaking down this poem, I have seen all my feelings come together._

**If in the morning when you wake,**

**If the sun does not appear,**

**I will be here.**

_Many dark times may be around the corner yet with me by your side our compassion will not falter. My trust will not waver and break to unleash your many secrets that you grant me to know. Deception was in your past; my light glows bright with you by my side._

**If in the dark we lose sight of love,**

**Hold my hand and have no fear,**

**I will be here.**

_Between our trouble times, we both didn't have anyone to confide in. Now together have no fear I will be the guiding light in the end. We may lose what we have, but I'll always be the person you need to hold you tight and not let you lose anything we gained._

**I will be here,**

**When you feel like being quiet,**

**When you need to speak your mind I will listen.**

_Many times we have spent together are in silent; you can even hear a pin drop during these sessions. Our busy times just leave enough time for work and nothing else. Common gestures and silent games are the only way you ever play with my feelings. Trapped in your own little world that I have a hard time existing in, you still sometimes need to chat about important projects, and my ears are always listening. Hopes of hearing your words causes my silent gaze upon your words to go a long way._

**Through the winning, losing, and trying we'll be together,**

**And I will be here.**

_Our lives together have seen many different events, even ones I deal with without out my family. Success in business has begun to brighten the road for all of us. The thought of you leaving this place kills me inside. Throughout life my feelings will never change and when the world knows our business, our love; our friendship will not fail._

**If in the morning when you wake,**

**If the future is unclear,**

**I will be here.**

_An unclear road lies ahead, but my light will guide the way. My feelings are strong just like this poem says I will always be there when you need me the most and through a future left in dusk, my light will not falter or fail. My silence is golden for your world and hiding secrets from the outer world. Your future may be unclear at the moment, but my spirit by your side can brighten the way._

**As sure as seasons were made for your change,**

**Our lifetimes were made for years,**

**I will be here.**

_Time will change everyone like Mother Nature changes with seasons, thus my feelings were shown and given in time it will be accepted. This poem has shown and taught me many different ways to look upon our relationship and respect the active bond between my life and the people around me. I have expressed everything in this essay to finally understand what I am going through. In body and soul know that I will always be there for my secret person._

Looking up from the paper, Charlie saw the class sending him a mixed signal of comprehension of the essay to the poem. Giving a shy smile, Charlie folded up the essay and suddenly felt a small squeeze on his shoulder. Looking around sharply, he saw no one was near him, and this sudden feeling gave him a glint of fear.

Charlie didn't wait for Mrs. Lilyflower to excuse him; he walked to his desk and before he got to sit down the bell rang. Charlie looked up from his desk when gathering his things to see the teacher gesturing him to stay behind. Wiping some of the sweat of his brow, Charlie waited until all of his classmates leave the room before walking up towards the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Bucket, like I said on your paper, you trailed off the subject; yet, I could feel a connection that was bothering you," Mrs. Lilyflower implied to her student as Charlie looked up her.

"I am sorry Mrs. Lilyflower; my mind was somewhere else when I wrote that essay," Charlie spoke politely.

"Charlie, don't take this the wrong way. From your feelings in the essay and the way you acted today, I can tell that V-Day wasn't what you hoped for." As she spoke, the teacher got up from her chair and stood beside him.

"This assignment has helped your grade a lot, and please don't let what is going on at home bring it down," she rested a hand on his shoulder.

Charlie slightly shuttered at her friendly touch, and he moved his face and eyes to make contact with hers. Many times his family has helped him though his life, but it was very seldom that a person not a part of his family worried about him. Charlie gave a small grateful smile to her noting the small jester of kindness.

"I want to help you, Charlie. I see great potential in you; you can do great things with your life. Putting more into your studies and with the help of the school, you can get into any college you want," Mrs. Lilyflower explained to her student.

Charlie's eyes brighten at the thought of going on to a four year college. He never really thought about it when he was small because of the financial factor. But his eyes darkened at the thought of Mr. Wonka's factory. Would he be able to go and still be able to cope with the factory?

**---CB/WW---CB/WW---CB/WW---CB/WW**

Wonka slumped into an empty classroom chair as he could still hear his heir and teacher chat about his education. His decision last night had been eating away at his feelings since he woke up this morning. Reusing the invisible candy was an on the spot decision because he had wanted to hear about Charlie's essay ever since he found out about it. The feeling of the essay hit a part of him that made him just want to abandon his choice and bring Charlie into his arms.

'_His emotions are extremely true to his word, and I feel the same but it would be dangerous for us. I want to return his feelings but some things are meant to be waited on.'_ Wonka thought about yesterday as he gazed at them talking.

Pushing his feelings aside, Wonka got up from the seat ignoring the chat between student and teacher. He soon left for the factory trying to figure out how he would keep Charlie and him in a friendship. Making small plans in his head, Wonka got closer to the factory and decided to head to Charlie's old house for dinner and wait for his heir to come home.

'_I may have been a little hasty to push him away, in time maybe I will get the courage to confront him with my true feelings._' That was the only thought that stayed in his mind.

**---CB/WW---CB/WW---CB/WW---CB/WW---**

Charlie finished talking with his teacher and now he had higher hopes about his future. He left the classroom and started his way towards the chocolate factory, giving small polite jesters to the public as he walked by. _'I have a lot to think about and also to talk to my parents about what Mrs. Lilyflower has told me,'_ Charlie thought about the conversation as he made his way down to the door. Gathering himself together, he wandered if his parents came home from their trip.

Charlie moved though the factory and made his way into the chocolate room and crossing the river to his childhood home. As he got closer, the smell of cooking was mixed with the smell of chocolate and he knew for sure that his parents were home. Smiling slightly, he open the door and entered the small dwelling to be slightly pushed against with the smell of fresh cooking.

Charlie greeted his family with a bright smile and a happy hello, his grandparents were happily chatting with each other on the bed and his parents were setting the table. Then he noticed that Mr. Wonka was sitting at the table silently trying not to make any conversation.

Charlie moved across the room and sat right across from Wonka, making slight eye contact with his mentor and briefly smiling at him. He saw that Wonka gave a slight smile and returned his attention back to Charlie's parents. Putting his attention on his plate, Charlie waited until the whole family finished with the dinner before bring up the subject.

"Mother? Father? I would like to talk about a subject that was brought up with my teacher today." Charlie started to say as he cleared the plates from the table.

"Sure, son we can talk about it, don't have to be afraid to talk with us." His mother replied as they sat at the table.

"Mr. Wonka, I would also like your feedback on this subject too." Charlie spoke softly to his mentor, Wonka nodded towards his heir.

"With my grades improving and potential to expand my knowledge, my teacher and I have decided to come up with a plan so I will be able to farther my education to any college I wish to join." Charlie began talking about his chat with his teacher and how she could help him with his grades. This plan would have to cut down some of his time with Wonka in the factory, and he explained that he could manage his time wisely until when he chose a college he wanted to join and maybe do the factories work on the road.

"Son, it's wonderful that you would like to further your education, but you have to think about how that would effect the factory and the finances to have you get." His father pointed out when he finished the key points of the chat with his teacher.

"Father with the farther of my studies, I may be able to gather scholarships that will pay my way as long as I can keep up my grades." Charlie replied to his fatherl; the hopefulness in his voice was dwindling.

"Charlie if this is your choice, I will cut your load down so you will be able to further your education. Also, when you chose this college you wish to attend, I will pay your way. Only the best for my heir." Mr. Wonka spoke up for the first time; his voice layered with so many emotions.

The family and Charlie looked at Mr. Wonka; his face showed no emotion on how he was truly feeling at the moment. Wonka got up from his chair tipped his hat to the family and started walking to the door.

"It was a wonderful dinner tonight; I will make the plans to have your work cut for your studies and anything else you need I will do my best to see things though for your future as my heir." Wonka spoke his goodbye to the family and walked out of the house.

Charlie watched his mentor walk out the door; his parents by his side giving him his family support that he needed. The talk went well for his part, but something with Wonka's reaction didn't seem right to him. He broke his eyes away from the door, giving his parents and grandparents goodbye hugs and left the house for his private bedroom.

'_I truly hope that I am making the right decision for myself and the factory. In his note, he granted me the permission to take this step so I am willing myself to further his plan._' Charlie softly thought this to himself as he got himself ready for bed.

Thinking about the past week, Charlie tried to push these feelings aside and focus on the future. Moving though his room, gathering himself to sleep and forget this tiring day. Lying down in his soft bed, Charlie had a few more thoughts run though his head.

'_I promise myself I am making the right decision; this past week has shown me a lot of ways I can further myself. The future is clearer than ever now, and It will brighten even more when I show my true potential. Even though we are going our separate ways, my love will never falter._' Charlie thought about Wonka; a soft reminder of the image of the small kissed they shared in this mind.

'_I will be here._' Charlie slowly touched his lips with his fingers, and his hand fell by his side after a few moments as he slowly dozed off to be rested for a brand new life to wake up to.

**THE END… Or Is it?**

* * *

_Like? Hate? Please Tell Me By Reviewing…_

_A/N: I hope everyone loved the Chapter and also loved the Story. Please review and I am giving out a big hint that maybe it isn't the end? You the reader decide if maybe a sequel is in order? If so, please voice your opinion in Reviews or if you like may email me at my Email on the site._

_Until then, XyBulmaXy is signing off and hopefully this story will not be her last._


	12. Sequal in the works

NOT A CHAPTER!!!!

Hello Ya'll, XyBulmaXy, here. Wow, It has been a long time since I logged in. I wanted to say first of all I am sorry that the sequel wasn't finished for Feelings by Poetry. I have to say from 2005 till now I never thought I would be able to get back into the groove of writing again.

Well I have given it much thought and would like to collect my thoughts and rethink of what my ideas were for the sequal and my ideas where for the first story. I feel so bad that I let my depression and things in my life stop me from what I like to do. I understand that a few reviews complained about my grammar skills. I wish I was the best writer in the world..some times I think that is why I can't write cause I am afraid that people will hate my grammar and not give me a chance.

I am removing the first chapter of Time changes a person to rethink and try to rewrite it. I am also looking for a very good beta so when I do get into the habit and get my ideas down, I won't have to many complaints about grammar and past and present tense...sometimes I write I don't see that I am changing tenses...maybe that's why my writing in school didn't go far cause my teachers always shot me down.

If anyone would like to chat with me about being a beta please don't hesate on emailing me at or the emails on ...I also think they have their own inbox now.

So again, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed on this story. I am surprised on some that I got this passing year. I didn't think anyone would ever read it again...It makes me happy to see that people like my attempts at writing. But I hope with this new leap on writing will go great and I will give everyone the best sequel I can possibly write...But please give me a little time...I haven't thought about this story or been writing for the past 4 years. I just hope I can deliver the best story as I did the first one.

Also..Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope and pray that I will be able to finish the sequel. If you have any comments or anything. feel free to review or email me =)

I hope the ones that read it the years back are still here and they can enjoy the sequel.

As for now, I am going to leave to collect my thoughts and get my ideas ready for the story

XyBulmaXy


End file.
